Eyes Of Brilliant Shadows
by Sybil Corvax
Summary: It's easier to protect those you care about if you show no sense of feeling. A coward can't protect themselves, nevermind their friends. That's what she beleives she knows. He knows better. KakashiXOC Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto! Review please!
1. Lost In The Past

**Hey everyone! I know I still haven't finished Untied Shoes(Death Note) but I just couldn't help myself!**

**The thing below is a song I wrote myself, based on the story! It's very much original and I love it! **

**Anyway, the character name is Keiko-Mei Hiyoshi. Everything will be revealed about her once the story gets going and I do plan to complete this!**

**Please Review...Disclaimer is in the summary**

* * *

She hides what she fears, attempting to conceal what she believes is her only weakness

Her eyes tell all as they search and study the shadows of the light

Afraid of what she might see

Afraid of the past which she doesn't want to remember

Which she doesn't want to hear

Which she doesn't want to see

Her eyes catch glimpses of the painful memories and harden on sight

No one needs to know how much of a coward she really is

She becomes cold and distanced, and despite being as brilliant and strong as she truly is

She can't see the truth

In her eyes is only darkness

Shadows of what she used to be

Her eyes of brilliant shadows, so beautiful

Yet so dead and dark

She doesn't know it, but she wishes and waits for one to come and rescue her from herself

To rescue her before it's too late to do a thing

And he knows it

He is the only one that can save her

Even if they haven't spoken since the day she changed

His feelings have always been the same

And he knows that he is the only one that can clear those shadows from her amethyst eyes

He is all she has left

Whether she knows it or not

Her eyes filled with shadows, though brilliant

Those eyes don't see everything

* * *

**Prologue - Lost In the Past**

Her amethyst eyes scanned the large gate in front of her, just to see if anything had changed in the days she had been gone.

_Exactly eight and a half days and still no change. It's beginning to bore me. But, it's still home._

She adjusted her brown leather satchel which hung over her shoulder and placed one foot in front of the other as she entered the village. Her mind running clockwork as she closed her eyes briefly, trying to push back memories she didn't want to remember.

* * *

**Twelve Years Earlier**

_Her eyes went wide and her body quivered as she watched everything in slow motion._

_It was here. The Nine Tailed Fox. Kyuubi. It was here._

Move, damn it! Move!

_Her legs didn't want to listen to her. She was so afraid. Her eyes were flaring in fear as she watched the demon closing in on the village, coming closer and closer. Then, they darted towards the Fourth Hokage._

_She knew what was going to happen and despite the fact that she couldn't bare to watch it, it seemed that she would have to. Her muscles wouldn't listen to her and therefore, neither would her legs._

_Her brain was telling her to go, her body was betraying her._

When did I become such a coward? I can't even move.

_Everything that happened afterwards, despite how much she wanted to run, she couldn't. She had to stand, glued in place, and watch. Once it was all over, her eyes had become empty and emotionless. Dead to almost everything and everyone around her._

_She had stood there, stuck in fear, as she watched the Fourth die to save the village and his newborn son. She watched someone she had looked up to die, whilst she was too afraid to even run away._

_

* * *

_

**Present**

She walked, staring directly ahead of herself, ignoring the stares she was getting.

_It's the same thing every time. They don't remember who I used to be. They focus on what I became._

Her purple eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance and several people backed off.

_That's better._

She hated it when people had the nerve to stare. Perhaps it was because of the fact that she hadn't said a word in the twelve years since that day?

_Yes. That's probably it. Silence scares people. The calm before the storm._

She stopped walking and looked up at the tower before her, knowing that what awaited her would be a rather impatient Fifth.

_But, after the death of Sarutobi, it made sense to replace him with one of his students. One of the Sanin. And, since Jeriya refused, Tsunade would be the best choice. Considering the remaining option. Besides, her healing abilities make her a great asset. Despite how impatient and lazy she is, she is the best. We need the best._

Before she entered the building, her eyes trailed over to the faces on the mountain. The faces of the previous Hokages.

Her amethyst eyes rested on the face of the Fourth briefly before moving to the face of the Third.

_One day, I will be worthy enough. But not now. Not when I am still such a coward. Not when all I see are the shadows of a world that used to be so bright._


	2. Rare Words Of Wisdom

**Just to make this clear for the chapter, Keiko-Mei is one to get very bold when bored. She does anything possible to releive her boredom, which you will later notice in the chapter.**

**Review Plz!**

**Chapter One - Rare Words Of Wisdom In A Moment Of Boredom**

"Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade quickly shot up and tried to make herself look like she was working.

"What is it, Shizune? Can't you see I'm working?!" Shizune rolled her eyes and entered the room with Ton-Ton in her arms.

"She's back." Tsunade stopped her hurried paperwork and looked up, blinking a couple times before sighing.

"I see. Send her in to give me that report." Shizune nodded and soon, another young woman entered.

She was tall and beautiful, but her face showed no emotion. Her eyes of deep amethyst were seemingly dead to the world, but were still alert. They studied her surroundings with utmost caution.

Her hair, a green-black color, was long. So long, in fact, that the young woman had to wear it in a high ponytail, but it still reached to the top of her ankles. It was a miracle in itself that she hadn't tripped, not to mention that it was in the best of condition.

She was dressed in a pair of green combat shorts, reaching only to her knees and wore a long sleeved khaki colored shirt. Over top of the shirt, she wore a jonin vest. Around her hands, the woman had wrapped bandages. Blood dirtied the obvious injuries, but it didn't seem to bother her in any way.

"Keiko-Mei. I'm surprised you're back so soon." A curt nod was her response and Tsunade watched as the female jonin placed a scroll on her desk.

"Ah, so that's the medical scroll I asked for?" Another nod.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

_Why won't she speak?! I know she's not mute, Kakashi informed me of that. Twelve years ago, she spoke quite a bit. She was quite the talker._

"You've gone and completed the mission fast. You can have some time off." Keiko-Mei tensed and furrowed her brow in what looked to be protest, but still kept silent.

_Time off? What good will that do me? I don't have any reason to want to stay here. Missions are the only interesting different thing in this village._

Keiko-Mei then nodded and looked at Tsunade questioningly.

"That's all, but you might want to clean up those hands." The jonin nodded again and turned quickly to leave, closing the door behind her.

Tsunade let out a breath and then yawned before falling back asleep over her paperwork.

* * *

Keiko-Mei leaned against a tree with her eyes closed, just listening to the sounds of nature.

_This is one thing I can do with time off. Nature is so peaceful._

Her eyes suddenly opened and she reached out, catching a kunai in her palm, ignoring the fact that it had ripped her newly wrapped bandages and cut into her wound.

Instead, she merely glanced in the direction the kunai had come from. She locked her eyes with those of a pink haired girl, whom she recognized as Sakura Haruno. A genin of Kakashi Hatake's team.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Keiko-Mei felt a stinging sensation in her hand and allowed her eyes to flicker towards her re-opened wound.

Blood surrounded the kunai in her palm, but she nonetheless nodded and flicked the kunai back towards the girl. Then, she turned her attention to her hand and sighed.

_Well, it was an accident. Still, she obviously needs to practice on her aim. Kakashi's not doing his job very well._

"Oh, you're bleeding! I'm so sorry!" Keiko-Mei blinked and returned her gaze to Sakura before walking away to go clean up her newly opened wound, but, something made her stop.

It was the radiating feeling of guilt, which she felt coming from the genin. The poor girl probably thought she was mad.

_Great. Now I'll have to stick around._

Keiko-Mei spun back around and made her way back over to Sakura, before yanking the kunai out of the tree and smirking as she handed it to her.

_Well, I might as well teach her what Kakashi is obviously failing to do._

Sakura took the kunai hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, um-"

"Sakura! There you are!" Keiko-Mei looked up and blinked when she saw the rest of Kakashi's team.

Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Fourth Hokage. Sasuke Uchiha, the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan. Then, there was Kakashi Hatake himself. The Famous Copy Ninja.

Keiko-Mei took a step back and then sighed.

_Great. Now there's more people who are staring at me. Expecting me to speak. Thanks Tsunade, you just crushed what self-esteem I had left just by making me take some time off._

Keiko-Mei frowned before spinning around on her heel and beginning to walk away.

_I was going to actually have some fun too. That Sakura really needs to work on her aim. Maybe I should hang around a bit and just watch. Just to make sure no one bloody gets killed._

And hence, Keiko-Mei leaned up against a tree, five feet away, and smirked slightly at the team. Kakashi eyed her, also smirking slightly under his mask when he saw the blood on her hand.

"It seems your targeting was off, Sakura. You need practice." Sakura bowed her head and Keiko-Mei rolled her eyes.

_Maybe you should actually teach her instead of reading that perverted book of yours. Well, good thing I've decided to stick around. I'll help those students of yours when you refuse to._

* * *

Kakashi was generally surprised when he noticed Keiko-Mei continuously stopping by the training grounds whenever they were training over the next five days.

Her always caught her watching the genin carefully, a roll of bandages always in her hand, making him smirk slightly.

_So, she's watching to make sure no one hurts themselves in training. Considering that she was the one hurt by a stray kunai thrown by Sakura, she's also probably watching to make sure I'm doing my job._

"Kakashi Sensei, who is that?" Naruto suddenly asked, tearing the jonin from his thoughts.

Kakashi flipped the page of his book.

"Keiko-Mei Hiyoshi. A jonin. She's strange, I know, but she means well. Always has." Sakura then piped up.

"I've noticed her around. I've heard rumors too." Kakashi frowned slightly at this.

_Of course you have. There are always rumors about Keiko. Ever since that day, there's always been rumors._

"It doesn't surprise me." He murmured quietly.

"But, just to humor me, what exactly have you heard?" Sasuke grunted.

"She's mute and has killed hundreds." Kakashi chuckled and flicked to the next page of his book.

"Well, I can understand people thinking her mute, but I can assure you, Keiko-Mei hasn't killed unless it was to protect herself and her comrades."

"So, is she mute?!" Naruto asked, rather loudly.

Kakashi heard the blonde soon grunt in pain from a blow he received from Sakura.

He changed the page and chuckled again.

"No. Keiko-Mei isn't mute. She merely stopped speaking twelve years ago. No one really knows why, but I've got a suspicion."

_Like the death of the Fourth. That was approximately the time when she stopped speaking._

He kept his thoughts to himself.

"Hmm." Kakashi glanced up at the sound and smirked when he saw Keiko-Mei's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I think she knows we're talking about her. Go back to training."

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei." Naruto and Sakura mumbled in obvious disappointment.

Sasuke couldn't care less. At least, he acted that way, but Kakashi knew better.

_They wanted to learn more about her. Too bad. I'm going to keep all I know about her to myself. At least until she speaks-_

Kakashi's trail of thought was interrupted when he felt his book being taken from his fingers so suddenly. He immediately knew just one person that could surprise him like that.

"Keiko-Mei, give me back my book." He heard the surprised gasps of his students at how easily this woman taken the book from his fingers.

They had tried several hundred times, never succeeding. Now, a woman that they didn't even know, had done it so easily.

Keiko-Mei laughed quietly at everyone's reaction as she leaned up against the tree, beside Kakashi and flipped the book open.

She shook her head and then began to read the book from where Kakashi left off.

_Usually I wouldn't dare bother to read such a thing, but I just want to bug the hell out of him. And, considering I'm the only jonin who would even remotely stand a chance against the almighty Copy Ninja, I think this is the perfect way._

"Keiko-Mei, I've never known you to be this bold. Are you trying to start a fight?" She shrugged and looked to him briefly.

Her usually listless eyes, answering the question instead of her voice.

_No. I'm just really bored. These books of yours aren't half bad._

She glanced over to his students and smirked before looking back to her fellow jonin.

_I think I'm going to just steal yours._

Kakashi sighed and then stood up.

"Don't even think about it." Keiko-Mei raised a brow.

_Is that a challenge? I advise against it._

"Keiko-Mei. Give it back." Of course, by that time, she had spun around on her heels and began to walk away.

He blinked and then began to follow her.

"Give it back."

"Maybe you should take this time with your students, Kakashi. I'll just hold onto this for a little while longer." Kakashi stopped walking as he heard her voice, so mature and amused, yet so distant and cold all the same.

Keiko-Mei glanced over her shoulder and smirked as she turned her attention back to the book in her hands. Then, she continued on her way.

* * *


	3. Not A Little Kid

**Alright, So, I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but after this, it seems promising.**

**I'll have you know that if I don't get reviews, however, I very well might just completely abolish this idea all together.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Not A Little Kid**

Keiko-Mei stood up atop of the tower, staring at the faces of the previous Hokages. After a few moments, she shook her head and returned her attention to the orange novel in her hand.

_Kakashi should be coming soon. Let's play a little hide-and-seek with the Copy Ninja and let me see if he still remembers me after all these years._

The jonin quickly jumped down from the building, beginning to make her way towards a place she hadn't been in years.

--

**Fourteen Years Ago**

_She laughed as she ran through the forest, but the laughs soon fell silent._

I'm being too loud. He'll find me if I keep laughing like that. A ninja must remain silent to keep her hiding place. Not that I'm necessarily hiding- yet.

_So, she took to the trees, her feet not even creating a sound as she soon pressed her back to the bark of one. Then, she created several hand signs and smirked as she muttered something under her breath, rendering her invisible._

Try and find me now.

_Not moments later, she felt a tapping on her shoulder and her eyes widened as she became visible once again. Then, she bowed her head and groaned._

_"Ah man. I suck at hide-and-seek. You always find me, despite how quiet I try to be."_

_"You're not that bad, Keiko. You're just predictable." Keiko-Mei glanced to her left and smiled softly at her companion._

_"I'll just have to become less predictable then, won't I? After all, if I'm to be as good as you, Kakashi, I'll need to hone my skills. At the moment, I kinda suck." Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head._

_"You're trying too hard. The best hiding places are where you'll be least expected." The teenage girl blinked, before smiling again._

_"That does make sense. Why don't I have your brain, Kakashi?" He chuckled._

_"Because, you're two years younger than me and I'm already an ANBU. You're your own person. You're own style of ninja. You have your talents, hiding just isn't one of them. It wouldn't be fun if you had my brain. We'd think exactly the same." _

_"Good point. So, wanna go get something to eat? I'm tired of being found." Kakashi raised a brow._

_"As long as I'm not stuck buying again."_

_"I only did that once! Don't judge me!" She playfully punched him in the shoulder and laughed._

_"I'm serious, Mei. I'm not buying this time." Her purple eyes hardened at the nickname and Kakashi had immediately disappeared._

_"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!!! IT MAKES ME SOUND LIKE A LITTLE KID!!!"_

--

**Present**

Kakashi walked through the forest, frowning slightly under his mask.

_Keiko-Mei, where the hell did you go with my book?!_

But, that wasn't the only thing on his mind. The words she had spoken, words that were the first he had heard in twelve years, they rang through his head like bells.

_"Maybe you should take this time with your students, Kakashi. I'll just hold onto this for a little while longer."_

The voice he had heard today wasn't the voice of the carefree girl she used to be. Now it was a voice of a grown woman who had lost all hope on the world. A woman who no longer saw reasons to carry on, but did just for the sake of it.

All Keiko-Mei saw now was darkness, when she used to see so much light.

He sighed outwardly as he glanced around the trees, thinking about every possible place she could be. However, Kakashi didn't sense Keiko-Mei's presence as she landed softly directly behind him, without so much as disturbing a twig.

_The best hiding places are where you'll be least expected. That's something you taught me that has come in handy since then._

She made sure to keep close to him, matching her footsteps with his own so that she would continue going unnoticed. Whenever he stopped to look around, she stopped and followed his actions. But, soon, Keiko-Mei grew quite bored with the situation and let out a nearly inaudible sigh before tossing Kakashi's book at the back of his head.

In a split second, he caught it and looked to see her walking away.

"Keiko." But, she never stopped and he didn't bother to continue after her this time.

_It wouldn't make much of a difference. She's changed. Even if there was still a small part of her old self in there somewhere, she would never show it. In any case, the Keiko I knew as a child is gone, replaced with an empty shell that sees only darkness._

That fact alone made him let out another outward sigh as he watched the woman continue on, soon disappearing from his , Kakashi soon pushed back his emotions on the matter and reopened his book, returning to the page he'd left off at.

--

Keiko-Mei didn't pay attention to the stares she was getting. Not today. Not when she had more important things to attend to than to scare off little children.

The Fifth had summoned her for another mission after a week of boredom and she was rather beside herself in relief. Not that it was obvious in any given way, but she was nonetheless beside herself with gratitude towards Tsunade for finally giving her something to do.

Whether or not the mission was worth her time, well, that would be decided later. All that really mattered at the moment was the fact that there was something she could do, other than wander around aimlessly throughout the village.

After about the fifth day of hovering around Kakashi's team, she had decided that there wasn't much point. It was more boring than actually wandering around.

_Oh well. Can't say I didn't try to find something to do on my own. I'm just not very creative._

Keiko-Mei soon found herself in the Hokage's office, eyebrow raised slightly at Tsunade, who was bent sleeping over her paperwork.

_Figures. Well, I guess I'll just stand here until she wakes up. Not like I have anything better to do._

Tsunade began to snore and the jonin looked up to the ceiling of the room, trying to keep herself from laughing.

_Really. You've really got to be kidding me. She's really conked out. I'll be here for awhile._

Keiko-Mei then blinked before side-stepping away from the door just as it flew open, revealing a shouting Naruto.

She blinked and kept to the shadows of the room so not to be seen by the blonde boy.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ASLEEP?!! I THOUGHT YOU HAD A MISSION FOR US!!!" Keiko-Mei tensed as she watched an exasperated looking Kakashi enter, followed by an annoyed looking Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura punched Naruto in the head and he grunted.

"Owww! Sakura! What was that for?!" By this time, Tsunade was glaring at Naruto with intense hatred.

"You could have been patient, Naruto." She grumbled in annoyance.

Keiko-Mei heard Kakashi sigh outwardly and stepped further back into the corner.

_I feel kinda left out. Maybe I should attempt to get their attention? Nah._

Tsunade suddenly turned her attention to the corner and Keiko-Mei let out a quiet sigh of disappointment before stepping out from her hiding spot. Everyone's eyes were on her.

_Great. I know what this means. You're so kind to me, Tsunade._

"Keiko-Mei? How long were you here?!" Naruto exclaimed.

She let out another sigh and looked up to the ceiling.

_Please stop being so loud. My head hurts._

Her eyes focused on Tsunade, trying to forget about however many others were in the room with her.

"I can assume that this mission involves all of us?" Kakashi questioned, glancing briefly to Keiko-Mei.

Tsunade smirked slightly.

"Yes. It's a delivery, but it's all the way over in Mountain Country. That is quite far, as you know, and the client requested at least two jonin." Tsunade handed Kakashi the scroll and he put it away.

"Where exactly are we delivering this scroll?" Sasuke asked.

"Tama City." Keiko-Mei frowned slightly and narrowed her eyes in thought.

_Tama City? Why does that sound familiar?_

She looked back up to the ceiling and wrapped her arms behind her neck, letting out another sigh.

_Anyway, let us just get this over with. A simple delivery mission so far away will kill some time, at least. I won't be as bored. Especially when I've got such an interesting bunch of genin coming along as well._

And, as soon as the thought was finished Keiko-Mei had spun around on her heels and shifted the satchel she was already carrying, indicating that she was leaving whether the others were ready or not.


	4. What She Used To Be

**I love this chapter! It shows just how smart Naruto can really be if he actually tries :)**

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - What She Used To Be**

Naruto's stomach growled and he whined. Sakura whacked him in the head and he whined after that. Sasuke grunted in annoyance and Naruto flipped out at him. Kakashi continued to read his book as he walked, not too far behind Keiko-Mei, who was leading the way.

Her amethyst orbs stared out in front of her, studying their surroundings with utmost interest. How she was managing to ignore all the noise from the genin, no one will know. There are many theories. She had patience of steel. She was too absorbed in the surroundings, which consisted of a forest and a dirt path that the five ninja were currently walking on. But, of course, the most popular theory being that she was secretly planning to murder them in their sleep so that she would no longer have to listen to the arguing and whining.

"Kakashi Sensei! Can we please stop and rest?! I'm hungry!"

"Naruto! Is your stomach all you think about?!" Keiko-Mei let out a quiet sigh.

_Great. And I thought that this would be interesting. No, these genin are going to be nothing more than headaches this entire time._

But, she gave a nearly unnoticeable smile, which seemed strange on her usually emotionless visage. Then, she sighed quietly and wrapped her arms behind her neck, just enjoying it while she could.

_That scroll must be important if the client requested two jonin. I doubt that this sense of safety will last long. Someone must want it dearly, other than our client._

She side-glanced Kakashi, who was absorbed in his book, but was now directly beside her. He also side-glanced her.

"What do you think, Keiko-Mei? Should we stop?" Keiko-Mei raised one brow before stopping briefly to dig into her satchel, soon pulling out an apple, which she tossed to Naruto.

Then, she returned to walking.

The three genin blinked and Kakashi chuckled.

"I'll take that as a no." He returned to walking as well, soon followed by Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Sakura had decided to pick up speed so to be beside Keiko-Mei, directly behind her was Naruto and Sasuke, walking side-by-side. Naruto munched down on the apple, thoroughly enjoying himself. Sasuke, on the other hand, rolled his eyes before focusing them on Keiko-Mei.

_Something is strange about her. She acts indifferent to the world. As if she doesn't really care about anything, not even her own life. As if everything she does is merely for enjoyment. She doesn't even wear a forehead protector. This woman clearly wishes for death._

"Keiko-Mei, why don't you wear your forehead protector?" Sakura asked suddenly and the female jonin frowned slightly.

_I see. Looks like my silence won't last long. Despite me wanting to keep my mouth shut for a little longer, I won't have much of a choice. It's more difficult than one would imagine, not speaking to those who seemingly care about me. Not that I've tried to give them reason to, they just care._

She was well aware of the stares she was getting from equally curious Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi's unmasked eye was focusing on her as well, but only to see if she'd reply.

Keiko-Mei glanced down to Sakura and a memory flashed through her mind, causing her to briefly stumble over her own two feet. But, she regained her balance and looked up to the sky.

"Come on, Keiko-Mei! I wanna know too!" Naruto exclaimed and the young woman closed her eyes, showing vulnerability.

Kakashi caught this and smirked slightly under his mask.

_Now that's something I haven't seen in a long time. Keiko-Mei Hiyoshi attempting to be human._

"That's something I've been wondering myself." Sasuke suddenly put in and this got Keiko-Mei to re-open her eyes and picked up speed.

Kakashi then let out a disappointed sigh. He hadn't realized how much he wanted to hear her voice again, even if it was so different than what he remembered.

"Kakashi Sensei, why is Keiko-Mei always so quiet? I mean, she spoke to you once, didn't she? And you seem to know her so well." Sakura spoke quietly and Kakashi hesitantly put away his book, realizing that he wouldn't get much reading in now.

Not with all these questions that his team had.

"Every ninja has their own way of coping with things. Keiko's silence and refusal to speak is her way of coping with things." Kakashi murmured, not realizing that he was using the nickname he had given his old friend.

Sakura, as well as Naruto and Sasuke, stared at their sensei intently.

"Keiko?" Kakashi blinked and then placed his hand to his head.

_Great. Now look what you've done. They're going to ask how well you know her._

His gaze traveled to the woman, who waited for the squad, about a kilometer away. Her emotionless, but alert amethyst eyes studying their every footstep.

"There's something more to this, isn't there?!" Naruto exclaimed, rather happily.

A hint that he was rather glad to be finally getting some dirt on the past of his teacher. He was more enthusiastic than Sakura and Sasuke, but the three genin all felt the same.

Kakashi mentally kicked himself before plunging on anyway.

_I've come too far to back out now. They won't leave me alone otherwise._

"My history with Keiko-Mei goes back to when we were just children. We've known each other a very long time. Over twenty years." He spoke quietly, the three listening with every intent on catching every word.

"Wow. You're older than I thought." Naruto mumbled out loud, Sakura smacked him in the head.

"That's rude, Naruto!"

"Owww! Sakura!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, before refocusing on Kakashi, who had every intent of continuing on anyway.

"Anyway, with that aside, Keiko-Mei was very different back then."

--

**Twenty Two Years Ago**

_Keiko-Mei giggled as Kakashi helped her tie her forehead protector._

_"You keep this up, Keiko, and we'll be even in strength in no time." He stated with a small smirk._

_"No, no, no, Kakashi. I'm never going to be as strong as you. You have two years on me. I mean, I may be a genin at five, but you're already a chunin." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone before turning around to face her companion._

_Kakashi blinked before rubbing the back of his head, smiling._

_"Yeah, but you're still stronger than you give yourself credit for."_

_"Perhaps, however, I'm still just a genin. Besides, I've made up my mind. I'm not going to be like Guy. He's always trying to beat you. I don't want to always try to win. I just want to be your friend. No competition, unless it's for training purposes only." Kakashi chuckled quietly._

Big words for such a little girl. Well, that just proves that she's more mature than she looks.

_"Alright, have it your way. So, what's your plan now that you're a genin?"_

_"Well, since you ask, I'll have you know that I'm not sure yet. I mean, I've still got a long way to go! There's no point in setting up a goal yet!"_

_"Good point. You're still just a little kid." Keiko-Mei glared up at him, her short green-black hair blowing slightly in the wind as they sat up in their tree._

_The tree they had decided would always be theirs since they became friends just a year earlier. Kakashi had even engraved their names in it with a kunai the day he became a chunin._

_"I'm not a little kid, Kakashi! I'm young, yes, but I'm in no way naïve as little implies!" He ruffled her hair._

_"Alright, you're not a little kid. Happy now, Mei?" She continued to glare._

_"Kakashi!"_

_"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."_

--

**Present**

"Wow. Keiko-Mei is really strong then, isn't she? To be a genin at five years old-" Sakura stopped herself when she saw the expression on Sasuke's face.

"- but she's nowhere near as strong as you, Sasuke!" Naruto gaped at the female jonin, who had once again began to walk ahead of them.

_Keiko-Mei seems so different the way Kakashi Sensei says it. Something must've happened to make her so distant from everyone around her. I mean, she doesn't even speak to Kakashi Sensei anymore and they're supposed to be best friends! I should get more information out of her later and find out why!_

"Don't even think about bothering her, you three. Keiko-Mei won't tell you anything. She's spoken maybe once in twelve years and I assume that's the best we'll get out of her for a long time to come." Kakashi smirked under his mask as he said this.

"So, you've given up?! I thought Keiko-Mei was your best friend?!" Naruto exclaimed, rather annoyed.

Sakura stared at Naruto with a new admiration, as did Sasuke. They all agreed on this subject, it seemed.

_You tell him, Naruto!_

Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"You misunderstand. Keiko-Mei is just the empty shell of what she used to be. She knows it too. That's why she doesn't wear her forehead protector." Naruto's eyes went wide as Kakashi then pulled out his book again and went to catch up with his fellow jonin.

"Now, hurry up." Naruto's bright blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"So, Keiko-Mei doesn't wear her forehead protector because-" Sakura began.

"- she doesn't care whether or not she dies. To her, she figures that there's no reason to protect herself anymore." Sasuke finished.

"Then we'll just have to show her that it's important for her to care!" Naruto exclaimed to his two teammates, considering both Kakashi and Keiko-Mei were further up ahead of them.

Sakura looked to Sasuke, who smirked in agreement.

"For once, I agree with the idiot. It's kinda pathetic for a jonin to be so careless with their life."

"B- but, what do we do?" Sakura asked.

Naruto put his index finger to his chin in thought before getting a rare idea.

_Bingo!_

"I got an idea! Kakashi Sensei and Keiko-Mei, they go back years, right?! And they both seem upset with what's happened to her! What if we somehow-" He made a connecting motion with his fingers and his comrades looked to him in shock.

It was actually a great idea! A rare thought coming from the knucklehead ninja.

"- bring them together? You know, make them fall in love with each other? Then, Keiko-Mei will have to talk and Kakashi Sensei will have his best friend back! It's full proof!" Naruto thrust his fist up into the air as Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"As much as I hate to say it, Naruto, that's a great idea!" Sakura hugged the blonde, who blushed violently, but grinned all the same.

_Sakura's hugging me! I better think of great ideas more often! But, how do I do that?!_


	5. Just One Reason Is All That's Needed

**Again, please review. I'm updating at as quick a pace as I can, so I surely hope that'll impress someone!**

**Keiko-Mei is a completely original character inspired by my dreams. Tell me if she's good or not.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Just One Reason Is All That's Needed**

Keiko-Mei formed several hand signs before a small flame flickered in her palm, which she then gently placed over top of the dried grass and sticks used for the new campfire.

Naruto stared with wide eyes.

"How'd you do that?! That's awesome!" Keiko-Mei stared at him with those empty eyes before a small, almost nonexistent, smile flickered across her pretty face.

"That would be the Flame Jutsu. Keiko-Mei created it herself for specific times like this. It makes for quick campfires." Kakashi explained, turning the page of his book as he leaned up against a nearby tree.

Keiko-Mei then motioned for the genin to stay put as she stood up and wandered into the forest.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Naruto shouted after her, about to get up, but was held down by Sakura.

"Relax, Naruto. Keiko-Mei motioned us to remain right here. Let's wait until she comes back. It must be important." Kakashi's focus went from his book to the spot where Keiko-Mei disappeared.

_She must've heard something. Well, if she's not back in five minutes, I'll go after her._

--

Keiko-Mei stepped gracefully through the forest, careful not to disturb even the slightest weed as she made her way towards the sound of water.

_I need to get cleaned off. If there's a waterfall or a river, I can take a quick bath or shower there. A true ninja uses their surroundings to suit their needs._

She smirked slightly.

_I probably freaked them out, somewhat, with my suddenly leaving. Well, if I know Kakashi, he'll keep them there until I get back._

Keiko-Mei gently used her hands, still bandaged from her previous mission, to push back some branches. Her smirk only widened when she saw that she was indeed correct about the water. There was a waterfall that led to a rather large lake, which fueled a small creek that ran through the southern side of the forest.

She was rather excited now. She had been wanting to get cleaned up for what felt like forever. Walking for hours along a dusty path did that to people.

So, Keiko-Mei carefully stripped her clothes at the edge of the lake, leaving on only a black tank top and a pair of matching shorts, as well as her bandages. The black clothes being on only because she always wore them under her original clothing.

She stepped into the waterfall and closed her eyes upon feeling the cold, but refreshing water touch her skin.

--

Kakashi allowed himself to remove his eye from his book, frowning slightly under his mask.

_That's strange. It's been twenty minutes and Keiko-Mei still hasn't come back. Guess it's time to go after her._

He slid his book away before picking himself up onto his feet.

"You three wait here. I'll be right back." Sakura and Naruto nodded and the three genin watched as Kakashi disappeared through the forest after the female jonin.

Then, Sasuke smirked.

"Well, that was interesting. Isn't that the same direction Keiko-Mei went?" Naruto snickered.

"You're right! It is!"

"Sasuke, do you think Kakashi Sensei is going to go look for Keiko-Mei?" Sakura asked.

"What else could he be doing? Haven't either of you noticed how he's been constantly looking in the direction that she went?" Naruto and Sakura blinked before looking towards one another.

"Now that I think of it, you're right. Do you think he's worried about her?" Sakura asked.

"Of course he's worried about her! They have so much history together that it would be insane of him not to be worried about her!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning like a fox.

Sakura clutched her hands to her chest.

"But, just in case, should we follow him? I know Kakashi Sensei told us to stay here, but-"

"Sakura's right! We should follow Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto jumped to his feet and thrust his fist into the air.

Sakura also got to her feet, followed by Sasuke. He smirked before leading the way into the forest after their sensei.

--

Keiko-Mei let out a content sigh as she ran her fingers through her wet bangs, continuing to allow the water of the waterfall to soak her body.

_It's nice to be alone. Away from everything. It gives me time to think about how I'm going to deal with this situation. The mission is easy, it's just the matter of me being with so many people. Eventually, I'll break, me being the coward that I am. I can only take so much, after all._

But, for the time being, she would continue enjoying the coolness of the water against her.

--

Kakashi walked silently through the forest, being careful to search for any sign of his fellow jonin. Of course, he soon noticed that Keiko-Mei had been extremely careful at concealing that anyone had been through the area. At the moment, Kakashi was only walking in a straight line towards the sound of running water.

_It would make sense for her to go towards water. Just to see how close it was to our campsite._

Soon, he gently pushed apart some branches as the sound of water got louder and almost immediately, his unmasked eye widened.

"Good lord." He found himself face-to-face with a lake and a waterfall, which sparkled in the light of the moon.

But, that wasn't what he was focusing on. Kakashi's eye was focused on the young woman standing under the water fall, clad in just black underclothes. Her body was soaked and her eyes were closed, making her look so vulnerable. It was somewhat soothing to him, letting him know that Keiko-Mei wasn't completely gone. She was still deep inside of that empty shell, somewhere.

--

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke knelt down behind a bush and watched Kakashi step out from the forest without so much as disturbing the woman in the waterfall.

The genin looked to one another and blinked.

"Is he going to talk to her?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke didn't reply, he merely focused intently on how his sensei would react to the attractive woman.

"Hey, maybe we should leave them alone before we get found out." Naruto added, getting a nod from both of his comrades.

Then, the genin turned to leave, having Naruto give one final glance over his shoulder.

_There's a lot of work that needs to be done, but this should make things a little bit easier, I think._

--

Keiko-Mei let out another content sigh before stepping out of the waterfall to get redressed in her dry clothing.

_It's about time I head back. I've been here longer than I planned._

She pulled on her jonin vest last and zipped it up to just below her chest. Then she dug into her ninja tools' pouch, soon pulling out her headband with the Leaf insignia. Her emotionless amethyst orbs bore into it and she let out a quiet sigh before closing her slender fingers around it.

_Just one reason. That's all I need. Just one reason to keep going and just one reason to prove to me that I am worthy to be who I am. To prove that I'm not a coward._

"At the moment, it's just for the sake of it." She reached up and was about to wrap the headband around her forehead, but stopped half-way through.

Instead, she pushed it back into her pouch and stared at her reflection in the lake. The tears stinging her eyes, despite her trying her best not to cry.

"Not yet. There's still that one last thing I need to prove. Then, everything will be the way it was before. I promise. I always keep my promises." She clenched her bandaged fists together tightly.

So tightly, in fact, that they came loose and fell to the ground. Then, her sharp fingernails dug into her palms and re-opened her older wounds.

"You know, maybe you should let your hands heal before going and causing them to bleed again." Keiko-Mei gave a short laugh as soon as she heard the voice of Kakashi close by her ear.

"Hello, Kakashi. It doesn't surprise me that you followed me. It just teaches me to be better at hiding my trail."

"Well, actually, you didn't leave behind a thing." Her eyes widened briefly before she turned her attention to him.

That was the moment Kakashi caught something he hadn't seen in awhile.

There was something else in those cold eyes, other than emptiness. He couldn't quite tell exactly what it was, but it seemed to be either pride or happiness. But, in his opinion, anything was better than nothing.

"Then, how exactly did you come upon finding me?" He smirked slightly.

"Just a hunch. You like water and knowing the flow of a river or creek might come in handy later on. I just didn't realize that you're hearing was this good." Keiko-Mei blinked and then lowered her head slightly, droplets of water dripping from her dark bangs.

"I've honed it over the years, as well as other skills. Now, shouldn't we get back to the genin? I doubt it's a good idea leaving them alone for long." Before he could reply, Keiko-Mei had already began to make her way back through the forest.

Kakashi sighed, ran his fingers through his silver hair, then followed close behind her.

_Well, at least she's speaking for now. But, who knows how long it'll last? Probably not long with my luck._

He watched her carefully before letting out another quiet sigh.

_And her voice, it was just as cold and distant and monotonous as the first time I heard it. But, I know that Keiko's in there somewhere. I saw her just minutes ago. The carefree soul is there. I know it. Now, it's just the matter of getting her out again._


	6. Story Time

**I hope you're caught in my web now! Hhahaha!**

**Review If you think Kakashi is awesome! If You don't review, you hate him...that's my attempt at being an asshole.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Story Time**

Keiko-Mei sat down with her back up against a tree, when she returned, her eyes staring into the fire.

Of course, she soon glanced to the genin and saw that they were unusually quiet. Not only that, but they seemed to have shifted spots since she had left.

_They followed Kakashi to spy on the two of us. Whether or not it was to get some more information on me, I'm not quite sure. I just know that these kids are nosy little brats._

Her stinging hands brought her back to her senses. Keiko-Mei allowed her purple eyes to flicker to them and for a few moments, she just stared at the crimson liquid.

"Keiko-Mei, are you okay?" Sakura asked quietly, once Kakashi sat back down where he was sitting before.

He hadn't pulled out his book yet. Instead, he waited to see how his students and his fellow jonin would react.

Keiko-Mei blinked and looked up to lock her eyes with Sakura's, giving one curt nod before digging into her satchel and pulling out a roll of bandages as well as a small bottle of disinfectant.

"Here, let me help." Keiko-Mei was surprised at how quickly the pink haired genin was at her side, tending to her hands.

"Keiko-Mei, um- how'd that happen?" Naruto asked.

_Why are these kids showing so much interest in me?_

She wanted to just ignore the question like she had all the others, but something told her to just give in and speak. Perhaps it was because of who the boy was.

_Holder of the Kyuubi as well as the Fourth Hokage's son. I'm quite sure keeping silent won't do me much good for any longer._

She sighed.

"A mission for the Fifth. I was sent to retrieve a medical scroll, alone. It was strange as to how it was guarded by so many rogue ninjas, it must be valuable. It seems I need to improve on my calculations. The wind was off and I ended up with two shuriken in my palms." Keiko-Mei looked up and saw the expression of her companions.

Naruto, sitting cross legged, leaned forward, showing that he wanted to hear more. Sasuke was paying attention to her, also indicating the same. Kakashi had finally pulled out his little orange novel and began to read. Sakura, still tending to the older woman's hands, glanced up with wide eyes.

"Shuriken? In your hands?" Keiko-Mei's eyes flickered back down to her.

"The wind was off. Something I should've paid more attention to. But, that proves to be difficult when there's ten opponents and only one of me. I'm lucky to be alive, I suppose. Then again, as I said, it's my own fault. I learn from my mistakes." Sakura tied off the final bandage and then looked up to the jonin eagerly.

"How'd you do it?! Come on! Tell us more!" Keiko-Mei couldn't help, but laugh quietly at Naruto's eagerness.

"You know, maybe I will. No one's ever shown this much interest in me for a long time. It's a refreshing feeling." Kakashi raised his eyes briefly, smiling slightly.

_There she is. Her voice isn't so distant this time. Naruto seems to bringing Keiko out of her shell again. Keep this up and she'll be almost normal in no time._

Naruto grinned.

"So, you're gonna tell us the story?!"

"Be patient, you idiot." Sasuke grumbled, receiving an angry glare in response.

"Why, you-!" Sakura whacked Naruto in the head, who grunted in response.

"Owwww! Sakura, that hurt!"

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that!" Keiko-Mei put her bandaged hand to her forehead and let out a quiet sigh.

"If you three would shut the hell up, I will start the story." The arguing died down and Keiko-Mei gave a nearly nonexistent smile.

"Good. Now, let me begin."

--

**Four And A Half Days Ago**

_Keiko-Mei kept to the trees quietly, without so much as even damaging a leaf, as she scanned the area._

Tsunade said that the scroll was in a small camp on the outskirts of the forest. I hear voices. Must be close.

_She was right._

_Keiko-Mei stopped running as soon as she smelt the smoke of a campfire. Then, she looked down and couldn't help, but smirk at the sight._

_Ten rogue ninjas sitting around a campfire, a chest sitting by a tent, which she assumed to be holding the required medical scroll._

Interesting. They seemed to have been here for weeks, at least. A permanent campsite? Very interesting. This won't be as boring as I originally thought.

_Keiko-Mei carefully slipped out ten shuriken from her pouch and calculated her targets._

One shot should do it. But, I better be prepared, just in case I miss. However small of a chance that is.

_The dark haired woman then threw her weapons, hitting three out of the ten ninjas. She mentally cursed herself as the survivors jumped up and immediately began to attack. Keiko-Mei jumped down and pulled out two kunai, which she used to deflect most of the weapons coming towards her, save two shuriken._

_Her eyes watered at the pain, but she quickly pulled them out and threw them, hitting two more of her opponents. Keiko-Mei then narrowed her eyes menacingly at the six remaining ninjas before smirking._

_"I'm warning you. I'm only here for one thing. Allow me to take it, or else you all die." They laughed._

_"There's six of us and one of you. You won't last long, Woman!"_

So the fight begins.

_"I gave you a fair warning." Keiko-Mei quickly tossed her kunai, skimming two of her enemies', distracting them just long enough to form the proper hand signs._

_"Earth-Fire Combo: Forest Fire Jutsu!" Fire sprouted from the ground and shot out at the remaining ninjas, rendering no more survivors._

_Keiko-Mei smirked to herself before walking casually to the chest and flipping it open. Her eyes settled on jewels and gold, but then flickered to the item she was to retrieve. She picked up the scroll with her fingers, so not to stain it with her blood, and then slid it into her satchel._

_"Hmm, not as interesting as I thought it would be."_

--

**Present**

"Forest Fire Jutsu? That's a new one." Kakashi mumbled.

Keiko-Mei looked at him and shrugged.

"It works well. Surprises the hell out of my opponents." She turned back to Naruto and the other two genin.

"Here, let me explain." She grabbed a stick and began to doodle on the dirt.

"I allow some of my chakra to sink into the ground, where it then heats up the earth. Once the earth is hot enough, which happens extremely fast, since heat rises, the smoldering earth sprouts out of the ground." The genin stared at the diagram and Naruto broke into a grin.

"AWESOME!!! Can you teach it to me?! Please?!" Keiko-Mei immediately fell silent and after a few minutes, she gave a quiet reply.

"No." Kakashi let out an inaudible sigh.

_Well, that didn't last long._

"Awww! Why not?!" Naruto received a blow in the head from Sakura.

"Stop your whining, Naruto. She said no and no means no." Sasuke mumbled.

Keiko-Mei sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

_He doesn't understand the dangers of the jutsu. There's a chance, if the concentration of chakra isn't just right, that it could backfire and kill him. I can't have that. It's for his own safety._

She raised her head slightly and gave a weak smile.

"Shouldn't you annoying brats go to sleep? I told you my story, so sleep."

"Aww, man! Do we have to?" Naruto whined.

"Go to sleep, Naruto." Kakashi stated firmly, getting another burst of whines from the boy.

However, the three genin soon settled down, much to the glee of Keiko-Mei, and went to sleep in their sleeping bags.

She closed her eyes and placed her head on her knees, letting out a quiet sigh.

"You've got your hands full with these three, Kakashi." He chuckled.

"I know." She raised her head and stared into the fire.

"Keiko-Mei." The woman glanced towards him, seeing that he had slipped his book away once again.

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"I don't know what goes through that head of yours, but I don't think you should lock yourself away. It's obviously not helping you." Keiko-Mei sighed and bowed her head again.

_He's right. Then again, Kakashi usually is._

"Do shut up. I'll deal with things my way, whether you like them or not. Just be glad I'm talking again." Kakashi watched as she stretched out her left hand over the fire, soon closing her fist over some of the flames.

It didn't surprise him when she pulled her hand out, opened up her fist, and revealed a flickering flame in her bandaged palm.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. I'll keep watch." He told her.

Keiko-Mei glanced to him and gave a tiny smile.

"It's okay. Don't be so chivalrous. I'm not the little girl I used to be. I can handle a nighttime watch."

"I know you can, but just get some sleep." Keiko-Mei immediately noticed that it wasn't a request.

Kakashi was ordering her to rest.

"I see. Then I guess I can't argue. But, I get watch next time we stop." She closed her hand and the flame went out with a hiss.

"Is that fair?" Kakashi nodded.

"That's fair."

"Good." The jonin rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Don't be afraid to wake me up if you get too tired. Not that you will, I just thought I'd let you know." No sooner was that said, than did Keiko-Mei fall asleep.

Kakashi kept his back against the tree before pulling his book back out.

_One step at a time. Just the fact that Keiko is talking is probably a huge enough step for a long while to come._


	7. I Spy

**THis is getting better and better as it goes along.**

**Please keep those reviews coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - I Spy**

Keiko-Mei sighed as she tossed back another apple to the whining Naruto.

_Man, this kid eats a lot. I wonder where he puts it all?_

"That should hold you until tonight. No more whining." She spoke in a way that was just short of a demand, gaining a sheepish grin and a salute from the blonde genin.

"Yes, Ma'am!" She sighed again before looking up at the sky.

"It's clear today." Sakura stated from beside her, Keiko-Mei nodded.

_Yes, it's very clear today. I take it as a bad omen. Nothing good lasts long. I better be on my toes._

"Kakashi Sensei, exactly how far is it to the Mountain Country?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi turned the page of his book.

"Walking speed, it should be twelve days to get to the outskirts alone. Tama City is located in the center of the Mountain Country, so the journey to our destination alone should be seventeen days." Naruto groaned.

"Seventeen days for a simple delivery mission?! That's ridiculous!" Sakura whacked him in the head.

"Stop complaining! We get to see a different country! Be happy for that!"

"Owww, Sakura!" Sasuke grunted in annoyance and Kakashi took this chance to catch up with Keiko-Mei.

He walked beside her, still reading his little orange novel. He then spoke with his voice just loud enough for her to hear.

"You seem uneasy. Care to share?"

"That item must be important if the client needs two jonin to escort it." She replied with her usual distant tone.

Kakashi nodded.

"Concerned?"

"I'm sure that our journey won't go smooth for long. So, yes. I'm concerned. Very concerned. I'm quite sure that you and I can handle several opponents at once, however, what about your students?" Kakashi chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry about them, Keiko. They might not be the most mature genin, but they can hold their ground."

"Your assurance is all I need, I suppose. If you have confidence in them, then so should I." She glanced back to Naruto, who was still nursing the lump forming on his skull.

_I really hope nothing happens, because despite Kakashi's confidence in those genin, I can't really say that I have nearly as much as he does._

--

Keiko-Mei stared into the flames, her amethyst eyes dull from exhaustion.

It being the sixth night of their journey, it was her turn to keep watch. Of course, Kakashi had tried to get her to sleep instead, but she had completely ignored him and countered with the fact that he had kept watch the night before and was more exhausted than she was.

She closed her eyes and let out a quiet sigh.

_It's safe to say that I am now officially bored and exhausted._

Her eyes flickered to the three genin who were fast asleep in their sleeping bags and then she let out another sigh.

_But, better safe than sorry. I'd rather be bored than let these children die._

Keiko-Mei reached into the fire and grasped her hand around a small flame, soon pulling out her fist and staring at the tiny flame flickering in her bandaged palm.

"Show me what it's like to be the last one standing, little flame. Tell me that what I'm feeling is only the aftermath of a great trauma that shook me oh so long ago. Tell me that I'm losing my mind, for even that would be much better than this empty feeling inside. This coldness inside. Show me, little flame, the truth about myself. Help me understand that I am not alone and help me become warm once again before I choose what day shall be my end." Her voice hinted pain, but spoke with such coldness that even the flame, that somehow managed to not to harm her as it burned in her palm, extinguished itself.

Her eyes widened before they narrowed. Then, she clenched her fist tightly before exhaling her frustrations quietly.

_What I'd give to not be afraid for just one short hour. Then, I'd laugh as I used to. Love as I used to. Smile as I used to. Cry as I used to. Instead, I'm nothing more than an empty shell that people fear._

Keiko-Mei glanced towards Kakashi, who was slumped up against a tree, seemingly asleep. She would believe that, if she didn't know better. No, she knew he was still very much awake, just waiting for her to turn to him to ask him to take over while she took a quick nap.

She had memorized his breathing pattern. It was nowhere near as shallow or as slow as it would've been if he was truly asleep.

_Well, most people fear it. Kakashi doesn't fear it. He's trying to help me, despite the fact that it's pretty much a lost cause. I guess that's why our friendship has lasted as long as this, despite all the years I've kept silent._

Keiko-Mei gave a tiny, weak smile as this thought crossed her mind.

_If it weren't for Kakashi always being there for me, I don't know where I'd be right dead by my own hand._

She turned her attention back to the glowing fire, not so much as flinching when she felt a blanket cover her shoulders. But, not just any blanket. Kakashi's blanket. The one he was just recently wearing over his lap.

"Why are you giving me this, Kakashi?"

"You said you were cold." Her eyelids drooped slightly in self-pity.

"Yes, but not in the physical sense. You know that."

"I just figured that a little kindness would help. Unless, you want me to take it back?"

"Do what you wish. I hold no power over you. But, you are right. A little kindness does help, not much, but it does." Keiko-Mei reluctantly pulled her eyes from the fire to look at the eldest of her companions.

"Thank you." They then returned to the flames.

Kakashi watched her carefully before leaning himself against the tree she had chosen for herself. One of his arms was draped lazily over the opposite knee, but his eye kept focused on her emotionless expression.

He sighed quietly.

_Again, those eyes are so dead. Really, Keiko, you need a new way to channel all that negative energy._

"And I don't mean for the blanket." Kakashi was slightly confused by what she was talking about and Keiko-Mei immediately caught this.

So, she decided to add more to her word of thanks.

"I thank you for not giving up on me, even though the prospect of me returning to who I was is long gone by now. You're twelve years too late to save me, Kakashi. The Keiko you knew is long gone and will most likely never to return."

"I don't believe that for a minute." He replied quickly, surprising her to a great extent, which was very difficult to do.

_Wh- what does he mean?_

"Elaborate, please. I fail to see how you would come to that conclusion."

"Of course you would, Keiko-Mei. You don't see it." He murmured.

_You really don't see how vulnerable you seem by attempting to conceal who you are._

That much, however, he kept to himself.

Keiko-Mei raised her head, but kept her eyes to the burning fire.

"You should return to sleep. I'll be fine on my own."

"That's just your way of saying that you want me to keep going."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm trying to say." She spoke sarcastically and laughed and pushed him in a playful manner, so much unlike her usual emotionless demeanor.

He rubbed his shoulder in mock pain, smirking under his mask as he did so.

_And, there she is. I guess I'll enjoy this for as long as she stays._

--

A shadowed figure smirked from the darkness of the forest as its eyes scanned the five ninja in their makeshift camp. Three out of five were asleep, obviously the weakest of them. The two which were awake, two jonin leveled ninja, were very much awake for the most part.

_The woman doesn't seem that strong, but her chakra concentration is obviously no laughing manner. The man seems the same, but he doesn't seem to have much chakra as the girl. Of course, he could just be suppressing it, but if that's the case, why isn't she doing it as well? Is it merely to confuse all potential attackers? I guess I'll just have to take that risk. Especially if there's even the slightest chance of me getting a hold of that scroll. Hmm, this is going to be interesting._

Eyes glowed silver and a sinister chuckle was sounded, but it was nearly inaudible. The figure then disappeared in a swirl of opaque smoke.

--

Keiko-Mei's chin rested on her knees before she closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Kakashi questioned.

"I've felt more exhausted than this. I'll be okay."

"I know that, but if you're tired, just get some sleep. I'll take over."

_It's nice to know that he cares, but frankly, I'd feel better if he just left me alone tonight._

"Kakashi, don't be chivalrous. I'm no damsel. I can handle a little distress, if that's even what you call this."

"I know you can. I'm not trying to demean you."

"Then leave me be."

"Ah, but if I did that, are you sure you'd get any sleep whatsoever?"

"Not tonight, but tomorrow night." Kakashi pressed his index finger to her forehead and her eyes widened in surprise before her lids became heavy with sudden exhaustion.

"Go to sleep." Kakashi pressed his hand to the space at the base of her neck and the start of her shoulder, pressing down.

"Y- you a- asshole." The jonin then slumped forwards and he caught her gently in his arms.

Her long ponytail shifted slightly due to a slightly breeze and the fire flickered. Kakashi then let out a small sigh of relief before shifting her body up so that she was merely leaning against his shoulder.

_I'll take that as a compliment._


	8. Thanks A Lot Note My Sarcasm

**Now this has to be one of my funnier chapters, according to me at least.**

**Please keep those reviews coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Thanks A Lot (Note My Sarcasm)**

"Kakashi Sensei, exactly why is Keiko-Mei still asleep again?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say, she didn't sleep well last night." Kakashi stated as he trudged on, his students close behind him and an unconscious female jonin on his back.

Her ponytail almost reached the ground, save for a foot or so, and her chin was rested on his shoulder as she continued to sleep. She looked peaceful as she slept. Not as emotionless as before. If anything, she looked somewhat- happy.

Her arms were wrapped securely around Kakashi's neck, but not too tight as to attempt to strange him. No, she'd be doing that when she awoke.

"Why didn't you wake her up?" Kakashi sighed.

Naruto ended up getting smacked by Sakura.

"Shut up, idiot. Stop asking questions." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey! Don't-!" Sakura whacked Naruto again.

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that!" Kakashi sighed again.

"If you keep shouting, Keiko-Mei will wake up and pummel me. Is that what you want?" The three stopped arguing almost immediately.

"Wait, she'll beat you up?" Kakashi immediately disliked their tone.

_Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that part._

"Don't even think about it. She may beat me to a bloody pulp, but she'll murder you for waking her up." The genin didn't say anything further.

--

"Hey, I've got an idea." Naruto whispered to Sakura and Sasuke when Kakashi was far enough ahead, with Keiko-Mei still asleep, to be unable to hear them.

"What kind of idea?"

"Let's ditch Kakashi Sensei so that he'll be all alone with Keiko-Mei." Sasuke grunted.

"Won't work, idiot. We don't know this area."

"Hey, who said we had to go far?! We could just go into the forest and wait until they come looking for us. It could take hours and in all that time, they'll be stuck together." Sakura blinked and looked to Sasuke briefly before placing her hand to Naruto's forehead.

"You're coming up with a lot of ideas, Naruto. It's so unlike you. Are you feeling alright?" The blonde genin grinned.

"I feel great! Believe it!" She looked back to Sasuke.

"What do you think, Sasuke? It could work."

"Eh, whatever. What kind of trouble could we get in?"

"Um, Kakashi Sensei and Keiko-Mei might be mad-" Sakura began.

"Sakura, don't worry! Everything will be fine if I lead the way!" Sasuke smirked.

"Right. We'll just end up swimming with the fishes if you lead the way. You two, follow me. I'll lead the way." Naruto fumed, but whilst he gave Sasuke the evil glare, Sakura swooned for the raven haired pre-teen.

"I like that idea! Okay, Sasuke! You lead the way."

"I intend to. Come on, Sakura, Naruto. Before Kakashi notices we're gone."

--

Keiko-Mei stirred and Kakashi stopped walking to place her down on her feet, just as she opened her eyes.

"Wh-?" She blinked a couple times before narrowing her gaze at the silver haired jonin.

"You bastard!"

"I'm glad you've noticed. I've been working on it." She took a calming breath before blinking again.

"Hey, Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's the genin?" Almost Kakashi realized that Keiko-Mei had been able to sense that the three twelve year olds had vanished, while he had been too preoccupied with her to even pay much attention to them.

_Well, that's a surprise. I should've been able to sense them take off._

"Good question."

"You lost them."

"They probably lost themselves." Keiko-Mei nodded in agreement at that statement.

"Probably. Interesting though. I figured that with all three of them gone, you would've sensed them."

"Well, considering you refuse to mask your own chakra, it's kind of difficult-"

"Liar." Kakashi also noticed that her voice had returned to its cold and distant self, so he gave a small sigh on both aspects.

"You've been around me long enough, during this mission, to get used to the amount of chakra I give off. Three less chakra sources should have been easy for you to notice. Unless you were focused on something else." Her emotionless eyes bore into him, but he didn't so much as flinch.

"Now is not the time for a speech, Keiko."

"I suppose you're right. Although, could you explain to me why?" He raised his brow.

"We have to find them."

"As I recall, they got themselves lost. It would do them some good to go through a night all alone in the woods. However, seeing as you're so attached to the little bastards, I suppose it would make sense for you to want to go after them."

_She does pose a valid point. One night alone in the woods would be a good punishment for taking off. But, that's irresponsible-_

"Alright, Keiko-Mei. They'll spend one night in the woods. Then, tomorrow afternoon, we'll go look for them."

"Boring. Let's just go after them. I want to see what kind of trouble they got themselves into." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"You're quite the hypocrite."

"I'm bored and rather mad at you for knocking me out. Whatever you agree to, I'm most likely going to be for the opposite. It'll liven things up." He sighed.

_Well, that's good to know._

Keiko-Mei stared at him before narrowing her eyes slightly in thought.

_Three twelve year olds can't have gone far, especially those three. There's a creek over in the west, which is probably connected to a river somewhere along it-_

Her eyes flickered to the trees.

_So, then that would mean-_

Her eyes went up to the sky as she exhaled and placed her hands on her hips.

"I take it that you now know where they are?"

"So do you."

"I have a rough idea. Enlighten me, please."

"Just follow me and we'll get there. Eventually."

--

Naruto stumbled over a tree root and collapsed down onto Sasuke, enraging both Sakura and the raven haired boy.

"Naruto!"

"Get off of me, you idiot!" Naruto got smacked in the head by the pink haired kunoichi and groaned.

"Owww!"

"Are you alright, Sasuke?!" Sasuke didn't reply as he stood himself up, brushing off his clothes.

"Hmph. There's a clearing up ahead. Seems like it's near some water. Probably a good place to set up and wait."

"That's a great idea, Sasuke!"

"I think we should stay here!" Naruto put in.

"No one cares what you think! It's two on one!" Sakura argued.

Naruto pouted.

"Fine. But if I was leader, I'd wait here."

"And you'd get yourself killed, moron." Sasuke stated with a bitter smirk as he took a step forward, his eyes widening when he felt the ground give way beneath him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura hurried to their comrade and each of them grabbed one of his wrists.

"I told you!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura released Sasuke's wrist to pound Naruto in the head, which resulted in Naruto being dragged down by Sasuke's full weight.

Naruto then grabbed for Sakura's wrist with his free hand.

"Gah! Let go of me! Naruto!"

--

Keiko-Mei and Kakashi stopped walking as they heard the rushing sound of water as well as the shouts of children.

"Well, they're alive." She murmured as she soon continued on her way, Kakashi wasn't far behind and the both of them weren't in a hurry either.

"By the sounds of it, they got themselves into quite the trouble."

"What matters is that we save them. That is, unless they can save themselves." Kakashi chuckled and Keiko-Mei shook her head.

"And here I thought you had confidence in their abilities."

"I do. You're just amusing."

_Usually, others are supposed to amuse me. This is a first._

Keiko-Mei didn't reply to Kakashi's words. She merely stared ahead, becoming focused on the increasing sound of rushing water and screams.

"GAH!!! NARUTO!!! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!!!"

"OWW!!! SAKURA!!! THAT HURT!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT SASUKE FELL OFF A CLIFF!!!"

"THIS WAS YOUR IDEA AND BECAUSE OF IT, SASUKE'S HURT!!!"

"OWW!!!" Keiko-Mei immediately began to sprint, skidding to a halt at the edge of a river.

Her eyes narrowed when she spotted the Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Sakura and Naruto clung to a rock, the blonde having hold of an unconscious Sasuke with his other arm, while Sakura beat him with her fist.

Kakashi stepped beside Keiko-Mei, who was contemplating on what to do.

"Have any ideas? I don't think they can hang on much longer." He stated lazily.

Keiko-Mei flashed him a glare.

"You think this is funny, don't you?"

"Actually, yes." Keiko-Mei blinked before she couldn't help, but give a tiny smile.

"I knew this would be interesting. Just didn't figure that it'd be this interesting. This is funny."

"Told you."

"Shut up. We won't be laughing if they lose grip of Sasuke, or of that rock."

"A valid point, but you can get to them easily, can't you?" Keiko-Mei stood up straight and wrapped her arms behind her neck.

"Of course I can, Kakashi. I can have them safe in a blink of an eye, if I wanted to. But, as you said before, this is quite amusing. I really don't know how they managed this, which makes the situation even more amusing. It's killed my boredom for some days to come."

_Boredom? Now that I think about it, Keiko-Mei has been mentioning that a lot. Most of the things she says or does is based around getting rid of her boredom. That's probably why I find her so amusing myself._

"So, your plan?"

"A moment please. Then, you can give your students shit." She formed several hand signs and took a deep breath as she did so.

_Let's hope this works. It's been awhile since I've needed to use this jutsu._

"Ice Style: Frostbite Jutsu!" Keiko-Mei exhaled and in a way that a dragon breathes fire, she breathed millions of tiny ice particles, which froze the water of the river all the way to the other side.

The path of ice was thick, but it was narrow. It would require extreme balance to get across without falling in the water on either side.

Sakura and Naruto shivered as they looked up, giving relieved sighs when they saw the jonin coming to their rescue. Keiko-Mei, her arms outstretched on either side of her body, walking the narrow path of ice.

"You idiots. Despite how ridiculously hilarious this is to both me and Kakashi, do you have any idea how dangerous it is running off? I have every right mind of kicking you off that waterfall. But, let's just say you're lucky I'm nice and that Sasuke is injured." She muttered under her breath, as she sat herself down, placing her legs into the cold water.

Then, Keiko-Mei reached down and pulled out Sakura first.

"Careful on the way back. Kakashi, make sure they don't fall in! Their balance might be off due to the water being so cold!" The silver haired jonin nodded.

_Since when am I taking orders from her? Oh well, she does have a point, which isn't very surprising actually._

Keiko-Mei, then reached down and grasped both Naruto and the unconscious Sasuke. She, with great ease, lifted Sasuke up over her shoulder whilst she pulled the blonde genin up onto the ice path.

_Alright, time to head back._

CRACK.

_Shit._

Keiko-Mei watched as the ice path, due to the pressure of the raging water, began to crack. She glanced over to Naruto, who was barely to the middle of the path and barely able to keep his balance.

_I won't be able to make it with Sasuke over my shoulder. Not at this rate._

"Kakashi! Catch!" Before he could blink, he had to hurry and reach out to capture the unconscious body of the Uchiha, just as Naruto reached the end of the pat which cracked in two.

Keiko-Mei swiftly jumped up and somehow managed to keep her balance on top of the pointed rock. On one foot.

"Great. This is perfect. Absolutely peachy. One wrong move and I get swept down a waterfall. I'll have you know, Kakashi, I blame you!"

_What a time for the real Keiko to be showing._

"Guess that means I gotta save you now, doesn't it?"


	9. Fever

**I have to say, this is more intense than some of the others. I had to put some action in there somewhere.**

**Please keep those reviews coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Fever**

Keiko-Mei placed her blanket over top of the still unconscious Sasuke before she placed her hand gently to his forehead. Then, she narrowed her eyes.

"Is- is Sasuke going to be okay?" Sakura asked her sensei, who was watching the female jonin with interest.

"He has a fever and it seems to be climbing. Did he hit his head?"

"I- I don't know." The kunoichi began to shiver, so Kakashi looked to Naruto.

"Do you know? It's important. Sasuke could die if we don't get the information." The blonde was obviously ashamed because he began to twiddle his thumbs as he stared at his hands.

"I'll take that as a no. Fine then, looks like I'm doing this the old fashioned way." Keiko-Mei gently lifted Sasuke's head and began to study it for bruises or anything that could indicate trauma.

Kakashi frowned under his mask.

"You three probably have learned your lesson, right? When you don't know the area, don't wander off unless given permission. That way, we know where you are."

"Yes, K- Kakashi Sensei." Keiko-Mei sighed.

"No head trauma. I think it was just the shock that knocked him unconscious. But, just to be safe, we should rest here for at least two days. Just to see if his fever gets any worse. If it does- I think there's a town not too far from here where we could try and get him some medical treatment."

"You know this area?" Kakashi asked.

Keiko-Mei shrugged.

"Apparently so. Interesting to say in the least. I don't recall ever having a mission taking me this way, but I remember many landmarks. I suppose you could say that it is a case of deja vu." Kakashi watched as the jonin, still somewhat wet from her own fall into the river, shivered slightly.

_Keiko-Mei is putting these genin ahead of herself when she's probably in just as much danger of getting sick. I guess I need to help her._

"You grab my blanket and warm yourself up by the fire. I can manage Sasuke." She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I've been much worse off than this. I'll manage fine. However, Sakura, Naruto, you two should probably get some sleep."

"Yes, Keiko-Mei." The two didn't argue, seeing as they were too tired and cold to even care.

They were soon out like a light and Keiko-Mei pressed her fingers to Sasuke's forehead again, frowning.

"His fever's climbing. This isn't good. If we let his fever get too high, he'll die."

"I'm very aware of that."

"You shouldn't have knocked me out last night, Kakashi. Then this wouldn't have happened. But, what's done is done and we must deal with the consequences of our actions." The woman pulled out her satchel and began to dig through it, soon pulling out a clear bottled liquid.

Kakashi raised a brow.

"What's that?"

"A little concoction that I put together to lower fevers. I've used it several times and it seems to work, so now shouldn't be any different. It's made from fresh herbs, so don't worry. Nothing more." She tilted the boy's head slightly so that his mouth opened and poured a small teaspoon of the liquid into his mouth.

"It's tasteless, but it causes drowsiness. Seeing as Sasuke is already out, that part we shouldn't need to worry about." Suddenly, something about the genin caught Keiko-Mei's attention.

She put away her medicine and gently tugged at the collar of Sasuke's shirt, her eyes narrowing slightly when she saw the curse mark.

_Orochimaru got this boy? Why didn't anyone tell me? Probably thought I already knew. But, when did he receive the curse mark?_

"I see he's been bitten by a snake." Kakashi kept his gaze on the woman, who soon let out a quiet sigh.

"You didn't know? All the other jonin-"

"Kakashi, I am not like every other jonin. You should know that by now. Besides, I've been taking constant missions, disappearing from the village for sometimes months at a time. Though, it's true that there is very little that I don't know, but this-" She turned her eyes up to her companion.

"- please explain this to me. When?" Kakashi sighed.

"Chunin Exams. Before the death of the Third."

"Ah, I should have known. I was in the hospital, unconscious for the most part, during that time. It would explain why I was not told about this. Then again, I can't really say that people enjoy my company much. That could be another reason." Keiko-Mei pressed her fingertips to Sasuke's forehead and frowned.

"His fever is still rising."

"That can't be good. Maybe we should hurry to the next town now, then."

"No. Not yet. I want to do everything I can first." She pulled out another bottle, this time of blue liquid and shook it carefully before pulling out the clear liquid again.

Keiko-Mei grabbed an empty bottle as well before carefully measuring out some of the blue liquid into it, then adding in a measured amount of the clear liquid.

She capped the three bottles, putting two of them away, leaving only the combination of the two of them.

"This should do it, but I have been known to be wrong. It's not often, but it has happened." The female jonin gently shook the bottle, thoroughly mixing the liquid before uncapping it again, tilting back Sasuke's head, and dripping a few drops down his throat.

"It should immediately attack whatever is overheating his body. If not, I'm quite sure there is some more plants around here that I could use to make a more effective medicine. Most preferably, by or in the water." She relaxed Sasuke's head and put away her new medicine before turning back to Kakashi.

"If his fever gets any worse, we run the risk of him having brain injury or death. The medicine I just made him ingest will help his body keep cool as it works to heal."

"It's good to know that you know what you're doing." She blinked before sighing and turning her attention back to the Uchiha.

"That could be considered an insult."

"It wasn't intended to be one." She was silent, soon glancing up at the starry indigo sky.

"I know. I just suppose that I have grown to be rather ignorant to any possible compliments I may receive. Especially since it's been so long."

"Ah, but locking yourself away doesn't really help."

"No one attempted to try and bring me back. Of course, I believe I'm far too gone to return, but there's no use in even attempting if no one cares. At least, that's my belief. It's been a long time since I've felt the need to speak to anyone. That I've felt that someone actually wanted to hear me speak. That I'm worthy to speak to people who probably are so much more than myself. I quite shamefully admit that I don't have much self-worth. Not since twelve years ago." She lowered her eyes back to Kakashi.

"I'm still waiting for something or someone to prove to me that I'm worth something. However, no one seems to care. At least, not in my eyes and I'm known to have eyes almost as good as Sharinggan or Byakuugan. Almost." The silver haired jonin studied her body language carefully, seeing that her shoulders had slumped slightly as she once again shivered.

_I see. Low self-worth? That seems to be true, but there is more to this. There just has to be. There was a catalyst to her emotions. A catalyst to how she ended up where she is now, emotionally. I suppose, though, that if I just listen, maybe she'll tell me._

"I like how you said almost." Keiko-Mei couldn't repress her snort of laughter.

"It's no kekki genki, Kakashi, but my eyes see many things that others can't. They study and observe and see."

"Yet, at the same time, they can be so blind." Her purple orbs widened before becoming as listless as before.

"Say what you like. It doesn't bother me."

"Ah, you say that. But, I'm pretty sure that you don't mean it." Keiko-Mei turned her back to the silver haired man and continued to tend to the raven haired boy.

"People have said many things about me, Kakashi Hatake. Many, many things, during these past twelve years of silence. I have learned to ignore the words and block myself off from reality. I only focus on one thing now. Me."

"And yet, here you are, tending to an unconscious genin. Smiling and laughing. Speaking. Teaching. Keiko, you are in there somewhere. Underneath this cold exterior. Keiko is in there. I have seen glimpses of her, despite the fact that I'm more than likely to see the distant emotionless being you've become." Keiko-Mei's eyes flashed with realization before she glanced towards her companion and comrade.

_So, he sees it. I knew that Sharinggan was powerful, but so powerful as to see inside the soul of a person? No. It's not the eye. It's the hope that he still has just the one person who's seen beneath his mask. The only one he has left, since everyone else he's known and been close to- died._

For a rare moment since the death of the Fourth Hokage, her eyes softened and opened up to show exactly how much she truly cared about those around her.

"Kakashi, you always did care so much about my well-being." Her eyes hardened and dulled once again.

"However, it would be best for you to stop. Or else, I just may have to resort to shutting up again."

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" She remained unscathed and emotionless towards his obvious sarcasm, partially because she didn't care.

However, she also knew that he didn't mean to sound sarcastic. It was just who Kakashi was.

_If I was twelve years younger, perhaps then those words would have effected me. But, now they don't. His attempt at sarcasm merely interests me and rids me of the boredom which just plain annoys me. Kakashi, him and these students of his are going to keep me from ever being bored- well, that's a little too much of a long shot. I'm never going to get rid of this nagging boredom that I will always feel. No matter what I do to try and get rid of it._

She was careful as she gently ran her fingers along the Uchiha's forehead again, narrowing her eyes.

_This fever- it just won't stop. No matter what I've done. No matter what knowledge I've got on medicine and plants, so far, nothing's worked to stop it._

"What seems to be the problem? You look concerned." Her eyes widened as she detected Sasuke's temperature rise another degree and she pulled back.

Then, Keiko-Mei hurried to Sakura and placed her hand to the girl's forehead. She grit her teeth and then did the same for Naruto, relaxing slightly.

_That's right. The Kyuubi would protect him from illness like this. The natural power of the demon will keep him healthy. Sakura and Sasuke on the other hand- their lives are in danger. My medicine so far isn't working. I need to improve it._

She stood up, her eyes now full of determination as she walked into the forest, leaving behind a rather confused Kakashi. But, it soon hit him once he too checked the temperatures of the Uchiha and the Haruno.

His uncovered eye went wide.

_This- this doesn't seem right. Water wouldn't make a body temperature rise this much, no matter how cold. Something just doesn't seem right about this situation._

He glanced in the direction that the woman had went and his eye narrowed slightly.

_No. Something's wrong. Keiko-Mei, be careful._

--

The silhouette shot through the dark trees, silently, carefully. Silver orbs being the only sign that something was even there. It didn't even disturb a leaf.

The shadow stopped suddenly and hid itself deep within the forest, its eyes focusing on the young woman by the river. Her long ponytail going to her ankles and her eyes so emotionless and dead.

_So similar. So much alike. Dead to everyone and everything, but herself._

"Heh." It watched as the woman stripped down to her underclothes of all black, a sinister white smile showing through the darkness as well as the sinister silver eyes.

Then, he caught the black neckerchief she wore around her neck.

_Funny. Didn't notice that before. Not the last time she stripped anyway._

The jonin pulled the neckerchief up to cover her nose and mouth, somewhat resembling her silver haired friend.

_Although, I'm sure that's exactly how I'd put it. Most of the time, she gives him the cold shoulder._

Yes, this shadowed, sinister, being had been following the group of shinobi for the entire journey. Just waiting for the moment to strike and claim its prize. That scroll, and perhaps, this girl.

_She would be an asset to the organization. Especially if she's not exploiting all of her chakra, like it would seem. She would be an extreme help for the goal. Of course, first, I'll have to get rid of those pathetic companions of hers. Hence, the sudden 'illness' those children came upon._

A sinister chuckle sounded, quiet so that the girl would be unaware of the silhouette's presence, but loud enough to frighten the owl that was just so recently hooting on the branch above.


	10. Risk

**Ah, here we go. Definitely more intense as it goes, eh?**

**Please review. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Risk**

Keiko-Mei knew that the neckerchief she had used to cover her mouth and nose wouldn't help her much to keep warm once she dove into that raging, deep river. Not at all. The only reason she had pulled it up was to feel more secure. Security was what she needed.

_To feel safe so that I won't be afraid. So that I can save those children. Me being a coward now won't suffice. Lives are in danger, not just Sakura's and Sasuke, either. My own._

She looked down at her bandaged hands and soon formed fists.

_For the genin. It would be a shame to let a simple fever be the end of them. 'Sides, then I'd be bored._

The dark haired jonin then took a deep breath through her makeshift mask, fastened the waterproof satchel around her waist, soon looking down at the water.

"No time to back down now. Now's not the time to be a coward." And soon, she felt the cocoon of freezing water surround her.

Her long hair going in the direction of the current, which she tried so desperately with all her strength to fight as she studied the river bottom, searching for the plant she needed. Her skin was already numb from the cold of the water, but she ignored it.

_Still, it's so strange. Those fevers came on so suddenly. Sasuke was first, because he was more concealed in the water than Sakura. But, then again, when I tried to jump from my rock, I landed in the water myself. I'm not sick. Well, not yet. Maybe it's just a coincidence. For the time being, that's what I'll treat it as._

She kicked her feet harder, pushing and forcing her body to go against the strong current of the river. Her studious amethyst eyes scanning the sandy bottom, soon locking on the exact thing she needed.

_There! River Weed!_

To anyone, that slimy, green, lifelike looking plant would have looked like a disgusting worm no one in their right mind would touch. But, to Keiko-Mei's trained eyes, she knew different. She saw exactly how lifesaving the plant truly was.

She grabbed a fistful of the plant, smirking to herself as she stuffed it in her satchel. Then, her eyes caught sight of something else. Something shiny. Or metallic.

_Huh? What __is__ that?_

The jonin reached out and grasped the item firmly in her bandaged palm before forcing herself to the surface of the water. Her black-green bangs clung to her pale face as she then forced herself to the shoreline, finding herself further upstream than she intended.

"W- wow. S- stronger than I look." Keiko-Mei heaved herself up onto land before stumbling and forcing herself to her feet.

Then, she remembered the item in her hand and blinked before unfolding her hand, rather forcefully. The cold iciness of the river seemed to have cramped up her muscles. However, once she managed to open up her hand, her eyes widened.

_Purple liquid? Purple- that's associated with Ninja Wolfsbane. A poisonous flower, though not deadly in small amounts, when ingested it makes the victim extremely ill by attacking their nervous system which creates-_

"- f- fevers." Her eyes immediately narrowed.

_Someone's attempting to kill us. Or, at least the genin. But, is this for that petty scroll? I guess then, it's not so petty. I knew __something__ was important about that thing. Two jonin-_

Keiko-Mei immediately turned and began to walk swiftly towards the campsite. At the moment, her dry clothes, weapons, jonin vest, they didn't matter. It was much more important to tell Kakashi. Especially since those genin were his students.

_Good news is, though, I now know exactly how to get the poison out of their system. The River Weed should be of use for later, however._

She picked up speed, soon stumbling due to her stiff muscles. But, she still managed to keep her balance as she forced herself onwards, becoming rather aware that she was being followed. She could sense the sudden rise in chakra from an unknown being and she could hear the breathing. So strong, so calm, so steady.

_Whoever this is, is alone and unafraid. Interesting. Well, looks like I better act as if I don't notice them. But, I better keep my focus on the chakra source. Just in case I need to show them just exactly how afraid they should be. _

--

Kakashi raised his head as he heard a rather loud crack coming from the forest. He recognized the chakra to be Keiko-Mei's, but just in case, he pulled out a kunai and stood up, prepared to fight.

_Can never be too careful. Besides, Keiko-Mei isn't that careless as to let her area be known._

However, soon a wet form was visible, indicating that it was indeed Keiko-Mei. Kakashi's eye widened as she leaned against a tree, her chest heaving as she tried to get oxygen.

He was reluctant, but as soon as she raised her head and he saw the paleness in her cheeks, he was by her side.

"Keiko-Mei, what happened?" She tried to move, but winced from the stiffness in her bones and muscles.

"J- just the p- perks of g- going diving f- for River Weed." Her legs soon gave out on her and she collapsed.

Kakashi reached out and caught her, feeling exactly how cold and wet the woman was.

_Diving? River Weed? Keiko-_

"K- K- Kakashi, g- go back to the r- river. G- get my things. It- it's i- important. C- clothes and everything." His eye widened before he nodded.

"Right." He gently released her and took off towards the river, making sure to pay attention carefully to his surroundings.

_Keiko-Mei. __What__ did you see? __What__ did you sense?What did you __hear__? It's an unusual request, your clothing and belongings. You wouldn't have left them behind unless you were in an unbelievable hurry to get to me. Even with Sasuke and Sakura's condition getting worse._

He quickly reached the edge of the river and scoped his surroundings carefully. Something was off.

_She must sense it as well. Something is definitely wrong._

Kakashi grabbed the other jonin's belongings and then shot off back towards where he left his students and the freezing woman.

--

Keiko-Mei grunted as she forced her body towards the fire and towards the unconscious genin. She then allowed her fingers to rest on the foreheads of both Sasuke and Sakura, letting out a satisfied sigh when she knew that their fevers hadn't risen much since her departure.

"S- soon y- you'll be alright. E- even if it k- kills me." A breeze and she glanced up towards Kakashi, a relieved, weak smile touching her pale visage.

"G- good. K- Kakashi, it seems that it's a good thing I went diving. A- apart from the River Weed, I discovered something else." Her smile faded and her face became emotionless once again.

Kakashi placed down her belongings and Keiko-Mei opened up her palm to show the bottle of purple poison.

"N- Ninja Wolfsbane." She murmured quietly.

Kakashi's eye widened.

"The bottle's almost empty." She nodded, water droplets dripping from her wet bangs.

His eye flickered between his students.

_That means-_

"Their fall into the river, Sasuke and Sakura's illness, both scenarios are no accident." He spoke quietly, just enough for weak and cold Keiko-Mei to hear.

She nodded again and then covered her mouth to cough.

"R- River Weed w- will be useless. H- however, I- I just so happen to carry an an- antidote." The female jonin reached over and dug into her leather satchel, pulling out a rose colored liquid.

Her body involuntarily shivered and she dropped the bottle. Kakashi reached out and caught it in his fingertips, immediately handing it back to Keiko-Mei.

"You know what dosage to give them, even if you are a little shaky." She kept silence and used what remained of her energy to tilt back the heads of the Uchiha and the pink haired Sakura, making sure that no more than five droplets entered their throats.

Then, her muscles cramped up and she grunted in pain.

"Keiko."

"I- I'm fine. My body is just reacting rather painfully to the cold." She heard the rustling of leaves and that strong, relaxed breathing once again.

Her eyes searched the trees, soon spotting a silver pair of eyes. Kakashi heard the sounds as well and glanced back to see the eyes disappear. He glanced to Keiko-Mei, who's bandaged fists were clenched and her eyes working to find the eyes again.

_So, I __did__ see something._

The Copy Ninja stood up.

"Stay here. I'll-" Before he could finish, she was up as well, a kunai in her hand.

"Why? So you can have all the fun? Nice try. 'Sides, no pain, no gain, right?" He was rather shocked by her response, but he soon smirked.

"Wouldn't dare on taking away the fun, Keiko-Mei. Only problem is, you're frozen."

"No pain, no gain, Kakashi. Besides, I'm bored and this is going to be interesting." Then, before he could blink, she was gone and he heard the groans coming from Sasuke and Sakura.

Another smirk passed his lips, which disappeared when he heard the clashing of metal.

_Keiko-Mei!_

He glanced towards the genin, just as Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" Of course that was the first thing he would say.

"Sasuke. Watch Naruto and Sakura. I've got something to deal with." Then, before the Uchiha could reply, his sensei had disappeared.


	11. Poisonous

**Well, finally here's some real action. Sorry If it's not the best, but I'm not totally awesome at fight scenes. I think I did an okay job though.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Poisonous**

Sasuke blinked and then gripped his head, which was aching rather badly.

_"What Naruto and Sakura. I've got something to deal with."_

_Like what?_

His midnight orbs widened when he heard the clashing of metal on metal. The exact sound which had awoken him in the first place.

_We're under attack?_

He forced himself up and made his way over to Sakura, who's blue-green eyes had now flickered open.

"Sakura, get up."

"S- Sasuke? Wh- why does my head hurt?"

"Forget about your head. Wake Naruto. Keiko-Mei and Kakashi are under attack." Sakura sat up, and nodded immediately before she began to shake the snoring blonde.

After about a minute, both genin got annoyed, but the pink haired girl sacked the boy in the head. Naruto shot up on his feet.

"OWW!!!" He blinked his blue eyes and then scowled at Sasuke.

"Why'd you wake me up?!" Sakura whacked Naruto again.

"DON'T TALK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT!!! NOT WHEN KAKASHI SENSEI AND KEIKO-MEI ARE IN TROUBLE!!!" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"What?!"

"We're under attack, moron. Probably for that scroll, Kakashi has on him." Sasuke replied coolly.

Sakura looked thoughtful.

_Why is that scroll so important for someone to want to steal?_

--

Keiko-Mei slashed at the silhouette in front of her. The silver eyes boring into her with utmost interest.

Long black bangs covered them, making the enemy even more sinister looking. Especially since he was dressed in all black, including a long black trench coat, gloves, etcetera.

_No. He's __not__ even trying._

The enemy, moved and Keiko-Mei just barely managed to dodge the next attack.

_Fast. Faster than me in my current state._

She ducked his next attack, but felt a sting across her cheek. Blood trickled down her face, but she ignored it, lunging with her own kunai. He blocked the attack with ease. Keiko-Mei's chest constricted as she fought for oxygen to fill her lungs, which wasn't helped due to the fact that her muscles were freezing and cramping.

"Wh- who are you?!" She demanded.

He smirked.

"Well, I guess that depends. I guess I could tell you. If you give me the scroll." She grit her teeth before she swung her leg in an attempt to trip her opponent and gain the upper hand.

He jumped back and her eyes widened as he taunted her by waving his finger in her face.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm a little too fast for you, Keiko-Mei."

"H- how'd you-?"

_Damn it! He's been watching us for a long time!_

"Let's just say, I'm a great admirer of yours." Her eyes narrowed and she flicked the kunai so that it spun three hundred and sixty degrees in the air, only for her to catch it by the handle, horizontally in front of her face.

"Heh. Fine. Admiration is a great motivation." A slow, tiny smirk crept unto her pale visage.

"'Sides, I was getting bored hanging around camp. This fight's going to be interesting."

"Alright. So it's interesting you want? Interesting is what you'll get." Keiko-Mei quickly predicted his next move, but wasn't quick enough in her current state.

Just as she turned around, her eyes widened upon hearing metal on metal and a grunt. Before she even saw her savior, she knew who had come to her rescue.

"Kakashi!" Her exclamation came out as more of a whisper than a shout.

_Was I really that afraid? The adrenaline must have hid it from me._

So, it was safe to say that Keiko-Mei didn't have the full confidence in her ability as she began with.

"Your fight- is with me. Leave her out of this. Besides, she's not the one with the scroll." Kakashi flicked the desired item out and, with his free hand, taunted his opponent with it.

The silver eyes narrowed.

"I know that. What do you take me for? A moron? I've been following you since the very beginning of your journey. The only reason you caught me is because I let myself become noticed." Keiko-Mei felt weak in the knees once again and noticed her vision becoming blurry.

Kakashi grunted as he then raised his foot and kicked his enemy in the stomach.

"You're not that smart if you're taking on the two of us. Obviously, two on one is unfair, isn't it?" Keiko-Mei stated as she shakily stepped beside Kakashi.

He glanced down as saw her visibly shaking.

_Shit. Keiko-Mei is in no condition to do anything other than rest._

The enemy stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, chuckling sinisterly. Kakashi slipped the scroll back where it belonged, and got into fighting stance. Keiko-Mei did the same, her kunai horizontally across her face. A menacing, rather creepy smile touched her face.

"I'm up for the challenge." The silver eyed man replied, coldly staring at Kakashi before giving Keiko-Mei a lust-filled look.

Both jonin caught the look, but only one noticeably was shaken.

"Keiko-Mei. Go back to the genin."

"No." Was the firm reply.

Kakashi narrowed his eye in annoyance, but soon returned his focus to the enemy, who had already moved. He formed several hand signs.

_Earth Style: Stone Prison!_

The ground beneath the two jonin began to shake and Kakashi quickly jumped back. The enemy smirked.

_Exactly as planned. Keiko-Mei isn't focused enough, thanks to her little __swim__. Her reaction time has completely been cut in half, if not more._

The woman's eyes widened and she moved as quickly as she could, being a little too late. Stone chains formed around her ankles and wrists. Stone bars also shot up from the ground and trapped her, so that even if she was able to escape the chains, she would be unable to escape the prison.

"Keiko-Mei!"

The silver eyed man chuckled.

"See, I'm not stupid. I'd rather not risk such a precious woman to be injured. You on the other hand, Kakashi, I could care less about." Keiko-Mei's eyes widened.

_Precious woman?_

Kakashi's eye narrowed.

_Might have to use it. Especially since he's so fast. But, I guess I better first see what information I can get out of him._

"What's so important about this scroll?" He asked.

The enemy chuckled again.

"You really don't know? Alright then, I'll tell you. It's quite a short story really." He placed his hands on his hips and smirked.

"The royal family of the Mountain Country, is said to be the most powerful family in all of the country. A hundred years ago, during a great war between the Mountain Country and the Water Country, there is proof that the king and queen at the time created an all powerful technique combining Earth, Water, Fire, and Lightning." Keiko-Mei stopped struggling against the chains and listened.

_The four elements. Wait, I've heard this legend before. I swear I have._

"It's one of the most powerful techniques ever known. In fact, it was the reason behind the Water Country surrendering and signing a peace treaty with the Mountain Country." He continued and both jonin listened.

"However, soon after the victory, people from all of the countries and lands came to learn this all-powerful-technique. Too many people. The king and queen both knew that if anyone other than the royal family was to learn it, it would mean disaster. Unfortunately, they had written the instructions to the technique down on an ancient scroll that can never be destroyed, thanks to another powerful jutsu."

"So, the king and queen chose to give the scroll to their most trusted ally. The Village of Konoha of the Fire Country. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Hokage, at the time, then took the scroll and hid it away where no one would find it, only telling the next Hokage to take his place. It is said that the scroll was hidden in the most honorable of places, guarded by heroes." Both men looked towards the woman, who's eyes were half-lidded and glazed in remembrance.

"Ah, so you know of the technique, then." The man said, smirking.

Kakashi narrowed his eye suspiciously.

_How would Keiko-Mei know this? Apparently, only those of the Mountain Country or the Hokage would know of it._

"Yes. The technique of the four elements. Water, Fire, Earth, Lightning. I remember the story well. But, do you know the name of this technique?" The man's eyes widened as Keiko-Mei then focused her gaze upon him.

"No. Only the royal family and the Hokage of the Leaf Village know the name of the technique." Keiko-Mei then smirked.

"Well, perhaps that isn't all true. There's more to the story." Kakashi blinked and watched as the man laughed.

"Right! And how would you know it?!"

"Good question. I really don't know, but I know that I know the story better than you do. The technique is referred to as the Elemental Orb of Destruction. Not that some lowlife like you would know that much. Oh, and by the way, it's stupid to let your guard down when fighting the almighty Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake." The silver orbs widened just as a kunai was thrust through his stomach, so deep, it poked out through his back.

He coughed up blood and Keiko-Mei smirked before feeling a shiver run throughout her body. A pain hit her arm, then, the trickling of blood.

Kakashi's eye narrowed.

_What-? He missed me-_

"H- hell, if I- I die, that g- girl dies with me. I- I m- might n- not have hit a v- vital area, but poison- poison spreads fast through blood." The man writhed, gave one final chuckle, then cough, before falling limp.

Kakashi released the kunai and then turned his attention to the crumbling prison. He immediately noticed the bleeding arm and was by her side.

Keiko-Mei stared up blearily, feeling cold, wet, sore, and weak. He could see it in her eyes. He could see in those usually emotionless amethyst orbs, that she was afraid.

"Keiko-Mei."

"I'm tired." Her eyes closed and his own widened.

"Keiko. Stay awake."

"Hmm, I know. Not stupid. Don't insult me." Her voice had no bite to it, but it wasn't distant either.

It was just- just there. There was no way to describe it really. Not emotionless, not afraid, and not angry. Yet, despite that, he chuckled.

"Is it bad for me to want you to live?"

"That depends." Was her weak reply.

"Am I your comrade or your enemy?" That question, shocked him.

Of course, it shouldn't have. He should have been able to sense that the question was coming based on all her previous behaviors.

"Not my enemy. Never my enemy."

"Then, it's not bad for you to want me to live." Kakashi turned his attention to her arm and gently pulled the kunai out.

"Keiko, just stay awake for now, got it?"

"Easy for you to say, but, I can manage that much."

"Good." He picked her up, piggyback, and then began to make his way back towards the campsite.

_Poison. What type of poison? Better keep a hold of this kunai, just in case. It might come in handy. It also helps that Keiko is strong. A little poison won't kill her. She would never let it. And, neither would I._


	12. Shut Up Naruto

**I got a few good reviews last chapter. Sorry if I made Keiko-Mei seem weak, but you can't forget that she had just been submerged in freezing cold water, fighting a river current. I'm guessing that anyone, even Kakashi, would be exhausted sore and weak after that. **

**Anyway, this chapter is just a tiny bit shorter than the others, please forgive it, but I couldn't really think of something for it.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Shut Up Naruto**

"Keiko-Mei!" One eye opened blearily and she glanced down to the source of the loud noise.

"Shut up, Naruto. I'm quite capable of keeping myself alive, thank you very much." Her arms were wrapped weakly around Kakashi's neck as he carried her piggyback and ran through the forest.

The genin weren't far behind as they attempted to constantly keep her awake, due to the poison running through her veins. They had been doing so for the past three days, running for nonstop towards any town. Luckily, there was a town called Riiku that wasn't far off.

"Eh, just making sure!"

"Yeah, well stop. I'm not dead yet and if I were to die, I'd choose to stab myself before it'd be as pathetic as this." Kakashi couldn't help, but smirk slightly at her retort.

_Seems like being in a life or death situation is bringing the real Keiko out. Not that I like the situation, but I like who she is at the moment._

"You know, it might actually be better if you get some sleep."

"Are you insane, Kakashi Sensei?!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed.

"She'll shut up if she sleeps. Besides, if she's dead, she'll stop breathing and I'm pretty sure we'll notice that." Sasuke murmured.

Keiko-Mei smirked at the comment.

_Smart ass. I knew this mission would be interesting._

"I knew there was a reason I didn't let you die. Hey, if you guys get too tired, just rest. I'm pretty sure you're worn out. 'Sides, the nearest town is a day away. I don't think I'll be dead by then."

"Then we'll just keep going." Came Kakashi's reply, causing the injured jonin to just sigh and close her eyes.

"Fine. Don't pass out and drop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Liar." She became abruptly silent as an unfamiliar strong pain ran through her body, causing her to involuntarily tense.

"Keiko-Mei?!"

"Damn. I can only assume that it'll get worse by tomorrow. If I live that long." Her voice was quiet and emotionless.

Only Kakashi heard her words and it caused him to quicken his pace.

_Lucky she's light and that I didn't use too much energy during that fight. Keiko-Mei on the other hand, she's physically and emotionally drained. She really can't last that much longer, especially if she's now feeling pain._

"Hey! Why are you going so fast now?!" Sasuke and Sakura shot Naruto a glare.

"Clueless." The Uchiha murmured, but luckily for Naruto, Sakura didn't feel she had time enough to hurt him.

_No, there'll be time for that later._

--

By the time that the four Leaf shinobi arrived at the town of Riiku, it was safe to say that Keiko-Mei's condition had gotten significantly worse. So much in fact that she had completely fallen silent just to cope with the waves of pain alone. Of course, to the genin, they believed her to be unconscious. The truth was, however, that the woman hadn't allowed herself to sleep since the incident in the forest. Kakashi knew this, but that was only because he was the one who was carrying her and he could constantly hear her mumbling to herself the story behind Elemental Orb of Destruction.

_She has it memorized. It's strange, really. Then again, is it? She has no parents and according to the Third, before he died, she just wandered into the Leaf one day. Of course, she was only a little girl at the time. No older than two or three._

By this point in time, Keiko-Mei was lying in a hospital bed, forced unconscious due to some sort of medicine to drain the poison from her system. The genin were fast asleep, which was no surprise, considering they had been constantly running for days.

Although, Kakashi still was troubled by the information and the story behind the scroll he kept hidden in his vest. He couldn't sleep. Not even pretend.

_No village headband. All she knew was her name and several jutsu. Jonin level, some of them. Just a little girl and she was all alone, seemingly unfazed. There's something to this story. Something that Keiko either is hiding or doesn't remember. Either seems likely, considering she was so young and has always been rather secretive. Or, she could have even forced herself to forget because of some sort of trauma._

The Copy Ninja let out a quiet sigh as he glanced over his book at the face of the jonin on the hospital bed.

He'd never liked hospitals. Not ever. It was rather eerie being in one now, when he wasn't the one in the hospital bed. Relieving, but eerie all the same.

_Eerie indeed._

There was a quiet sound and he smirked, marking his place in the novel before putting it away. Then, he watched as the woman opened up her amethyst eyes and stared up at the ceiling. It only took a few moments for her to register what had happened and where exactly everyone was in the room.

"I hate medicine." That was the first thing to come out of her mouth and Kakashi gave a quiet chuckle.

"You always have."

"It always makes me drowsy."

"And yet, you excel in it."

"The irony." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but was obviously pained by it.

_The poison must've attacked her nerves, bringing her all this pain. Just breathing hurts her. Well, looks like we could be here for awhile._

"So, eh, how long?"

"Thirty hours."

"Ah."

_Really, I've been out that long? Stupid medicine. Always tastes bad and always puts me to sleep. Good thing I make my own medicine tasteless. Now, just to make it non-drowsy._

"Hey, never did thank you for blocking that attack, did I?"

"Nope."

"Thanks."

"It's part of what I do. You're part of the team for the time being, Keiko. Whether you're used to it or not."

_Right. I'd forgotten. After so long of being secluded deep within myself, I've forgotten just what it's like to belong to a tiny group of people. A team. Comrades. Friends._

"Great teamwork though." She replied.

Kakashi blinked and then rubbed the back of his head.

"I have to agree there. You can be very distracting."

"That's usually my intention- now."

_Now? That's right. I almost keep forgetting that she hasn't spoken in twelve years. Probably because she hasn't shut up yet. But, it's better than her keeping everything to herself._

"Speaking of distraction. How exactly do you know about the scroll?" He asked and Keiko-Mei glanced towards him.

_Scroll? Oh!_

"The story of the technique of the royal family?"

"That's what I asked."

_Good question._

"Some things, Kakashi, you just know, I guess. That story, I've heard somewhere before. Not that I remember where. I just remember."

"I see."

_She's telling the truth. I see it in her eyes. The eyes that are usually so dead and cold and distant. The shadows seem to be gone at last, but who knows exactly how long it will last?_

She glanced back to the ceiling and attempted to flex her fingers, grunting quietly with the pain that shot throughout her body. Kakashi watched her movements, sighing quietly when he saw the obvious pain she was in.

"Sore?"

"Damn poison. Must've been in my system for too long. My body hurts all over."

"Well, at least you can feel it." She glanced towards him and gave a weak smile.

"So, when do we leave?"

--

Keiko-Mei wrapped her arms behind her neck as she walked along the dirt path, inhaling deeply and attempting to ignore the sound of the familiar, usual arguing between the three genin. Of course, it was quite near impossible to ignore. Especially since she couldn't keep the tiny smile from her face.

To think, I was really that close to death. Never in my career as a kunoichi, have I believed that death was really that simple. Not even after the death of the Third and Fourth Hokage. 

"You feeling okay?" She glanced towards Kakashi, who had just turned the page of his book.

"That depends on how you define okay, I suppose. Physically, I'm fine apart from some minor aches and pains." She then drained herself of all outer emotion.

No more talking. I'm annoyed with it. I've talked too much anyway.


	13. Church Bells

**This is one of my most favorite chapters. Not saying why, but I'm sure that once you read it, you'll understand.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Church Bells**

The Leaf shinobi had reached their destination at long last. Tama City.

Keiko-Mei had flashed their permission pass to enter the city before she entered, Kakashi and the genin close behind her. Naruto and Sakura gasped in amazement at the Capital of the Mountain Country. Buildings were made of strong minerals which gleamed in the light of the sun, resembling gold. The streets resembled the lesser emerald.

"It's so huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And pretty." Sakura added.

Keiko-Mei glanced around, her amethyst orbs taking in the sights of their shining surroundings.

_Definitely familiar._

"Where do we make the delivery?" She asked Sasuke in a distant tone.

He grunted.

"The head priest of the city church. He's apparently the one who's in charge of all the deliveries and missions." He replied bluntly.

"Head priest? That's an unusual client for something this important." Kakashi murmured to Keiko, who nodded.

_Unusual indeed. Head priest?_

Her eyes, already listless and empty, narrowed slightly in thought.

_Something's familiar about that though. So familiar that it's creepy._

The five ninja walked through the streets of the mountain city, searching for the other half of their destination.

"How hard is it to find a church in a city this big?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"For once, I agree with the knob. How are we exactly supposed to find the right church if we have no directions to get to it?" Sasuke asked.

Keiko-Mei sighed in annoyance and stopped walking, glancing around.

_Stupid kids. They really don't understand. This is all part of the fun._

She looked up at a nearby building and her eyes scoped out the surrounding area. Then, her eyes widened as they rested on a little white dog that ran through the streets. It was being chased by a laughing little boy.

--

**Twenty Five Years Ago**

_The two year old little girl ran through the streets, chasing a black puppy._

_"Puppy! Puppy, come back!"She tripped and hit the sidewalk, skinning her knee._

_She blinked a few times before tears began to form up in her wide purple eyes._

_"Oh! You poor child! Here, let me help you up." Strong, gentle hands helped the girl to her feet before they wiped the tears from her cheeks._

_The toddler used her tiny fists to rub her eyes before she peered up at her alleged savior. She blinked a couple times when she saw that it was a man dressed in the garb of a priest._

_He wasn't old. He was young, actually. Considering that he was a priest. He had shaggy brown hair and bright, shimmering ruby colored eyes. Those red eyes intrigued the small girl, for she had never seen such eyes like that before and she had seen many different eyes._

_Green, violet, blue, lilac, and even orange, but she had never seen the color red. Not for eyes anyway._

_The young priest blinked, before realizing what the child was staring at. He smiled._

_"Weird eyes, huh?"_

_"Pretty." His smile brightened and he kept his eyes locked with hers._

_"Yours are pretty too." His smile faltered as he glanced around._

_"Where are your parents, little one?" The girl tilted her head in confusion._

_"Par-?" Being just a young child of two, she wasn't sure how to pronounce it._

_She tried anyway._

_"Par- parents?" The priest's eyes widened._

This girl- she's an orphan.

_His eyes narrowed and the little girl blinked, tilting her head once again. Her green-black hair moved to cover her amethyst eyes as she did so, making her look even more adorable in his crimson gaze._

_"No Mommy or Daddy?"_

_"Mommy? Daddy?"_

Good lord. She doesn't even know what parents are. How long has she been on the streets? Not only that, but how could she have even survived? She's so young.

_"Nevermind. How old are you?" She held up two fingers._

_"Two."_

_"What's your name?" _

_"N- na- name?" His eyes narrowed slightly._

No name. She's definitely been on the streets for a long time.

_He scooped the girl up into his arms and forced a grin._

_"What do you call yourself?" She just looked at him with confusion evident in her purple eyes._

Apparently- nothing.

_"Alright, I'm going to pick something to call you. Then, you're going to come and live with me for a little while, okay? I'm sure you must be tired of being alone."_

_"A- alone." The priest kept a protective hold on the tiny child as he began to make his way back to his home._

_"Are you hungry?"_

_"Yeah! H- hungry." He smiled as she wrapped her small arms around his neck, squeezing tightly._

Smart girl, considering her age. She's not in horrible condition either, so she must have had someone taking care of her. But, no name?

_"Name?" Her small voice stole him from his thoughts and he flashed a grin._

_"Right, I'm sorry. How about we brainstorm ideas for your name after we get you something to eat?"_

_--_

"Keiko-Mei? Are you okay?" Sakura asked quietly

The female jonin snapped out of her daze and glanced down at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just- thinking." Kakashi watched as Keiko-Mei's eyes once again became listless before they scanned her surroundings.

"Come on. This way." She began to walk due east.

"Wait! How do you know where we're going?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Can't you hear it?" Now every one of her companions were interested.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything!"

"The bells, Naruto. Church's always have bells. I hear bells. Bells." She repeated the word and Kakashi smirked slightly.

_I knew she had good hearing, but to specifically pick out bells out of every other sound is admirable._

The genin fell silent and listened, and sure enough, the ringing of church bells could be faintly heard over the noises of Tama City.

"AWESOME!!! Keiko-Mei, how'd you hear that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"She concentrated, moron."

"DON'T CALL ME A MORON, SAS-!!!"

"DON'T TALK TO SASUKE THAT WAY, NARUTO!!!"

Sakura went to hit the blonde, but had her wrist caught by the female jonin.

Kakashi smirked slightly.

_Her speed's increased since the last time I've seen her in top condition. Impressive._

"You keep your hands to yourself, Sakura and Sasuke? Stop provoking him." Keiko-Mei released a surprised Sakura's wrist and pushed an equally surprised Naruto on ahead of her.

"And you- you just ignore Sasuke. I swear, children are growing more annoying every generation." Kakashi watched her carefully, being completely and utterly amused with the whole situation.

_This is something new. Let's just see how this situation progresses, shall we?_

Keiko-Mei felt Kakashi's eye on her, but she ignored it as she followed the sound of the bells she knew so well.

_It's been a long time since I've heard the sound of bells. It's- refreshing in a way. To remember one of the most pleasant times of my past. To remember the first person who ever truly cared._

--

Kakashi kept his eye on Keiko-Mei, who walked on ahead without hesitance. They had been searching for this church for hours, following the sounds of church bells. However, the sound of the music had stopped minutes after she had picked it up and now the Leaf ninja were attempting to find the church without it.

"Kakashi Sensei! We've been walking for hours! Can we please stop somewhere for the night?" Sakura whined.

"I agree with Sakura! Even I'm tired now! Please Kakashi Sensei! We can find this church thing tomorrow!" Naruto joined.

_Well, that's different. Even Naruto is tired. Maybe we should stop._

Kakashi glanced up to Keiko-Mei, who had stopped to glance back at him. He immediately noticed that her eyes, though dull, were showing helplessness.

_She's tired too, it seems. It will probably be best to stop somewhere and try again in the morning._

"Even I'm agreeing with those two. It's probably better if we stop somewhere." Sasuke muttered and Keiko-Mei's shoulders slumped slightly.

Kakashi caught this and blinked.

_She wants to keep looking? It's been a long time since I've seen Keiko-Mei so determined. Almost a lifetime, it seems._

"What do you think?" He asked her casually.

She tensed slightly before heaving a sigh.

"Probably for the best, considering the sun's setting. Not that I like it, but these kids won't stop complaining if we carry on and keep searching. Fine."

_I don't like it one bit. Man, all these brats do is cause me headaches. How does Kakashi deal with this day in and day out?_


	14. Forgiveness And The Priest

**Sorry that it's taken so long, but I needed to come up with some ideas. THere will be more Kakashi/Keiko-Mei stuff going on soon, but there has to be some adventure as well. I'm working from basic scratch here, after all.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Forgiveness And The Priest**

She stood outside, on the balcony of the inn room, staring up at the violet-gray sky speckled with bright white stars. Her mind ran clockwork as her purple eyes then flickered over to the large round moon. There, they focused as she tried to cleanse her head of all thoughts affecting her need for sleep.

_Damn it. If he's still here, will he recognize me? After all, he is the man who raised and trained me for an entire year._

Her eyes cleared as she let out a quiet sigh and leaned on the railing, just as she sensed her fellow jonin join her.

Kakashi stepped beside her and joined the young woman in leaning over the railing, staring up at the sky as well.

"You're kind of predictable, Keiko-Mei." Without even looking towards him, she replied without saying a word.

"Hmm?"

"You haven't slept soundly this entire mission. Tonight isn't any different." Keiko-Mei blinked and then moved her eyes to meet his gaze.

_He's noticed. Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from Kakashi._

She twisted herself so that her back met the metal railing, then she tilted her head up to return her eyes to the moon.

"Observant as ever, Kakashi. But, answer this truthfully. Do you sleep soundly during a mission?"

"You make a good point. I probably sleep as well as you do." He replied with a smirk.

Keiko-Mei closed her eyes and exhaled quietly. Soon after, she felt a gentle, strong hand on her shoulder, causing her to give a tiny smile.

"You know, I'm glad Tsunade forced me to go on this mission." Kakashi pulled back and watched as she turned to direct her tiny smile at him.

_That's a surprising confession. I've got to know more about this._

"I find myself smiling. Opening up, actually. Though, I find those genin of yours nothing, but headaches."

"And yet, you've already grown attached to them." Keiko-Mei laughed quietly for a few moments.

"True. Very true. I have grown quite attached to them, strangely enough. It's been a long time since I've been attached to anybody. Visibly anyway." Her smile faded as she let out an audible sigh.

Kakashi listened, soon turning his head to look up at the stars. Keiko-Mei blinked and looked up as well, letting out another sigh in the process.

"The stars are different here." He murmured absentmindedly.

"The stars in the mountains are so much brighter because we're higher up. They're much brighter than Konoha's, but only because the sky is clearer." He glanced back over to her.

_Figures she'd know the answer to that._

"You've always been the know-it-all."

"You've always been a sarcastic prodigy that I've always walked a step behind. Purposely, I may add." The silver haired jonin's head jerked slightly in surprise, locking his eye with Keiko-Mei's.

_Purposely? Again, I shouldn't be surprised. If she had wanted to, Keiko could have done everything just as well as I have._

He smirked under his mask as she then reached up and brushed some of her bangs from her eyes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Maybe it's because you're the only one who actually knows me?" Again, she tilted her head up towards the stars in the sky.

Kakashi didn't reply, he merely stared up at the sky and listened to her quiet, steady breathing.

_She's calm. Much calmer than what I've seen from her in a long time. Once we get back, though, I highly doubt that she'll be the same._

As if to clarify his thoughts, Keiko-Mei spoke in her quiet, distant tone. With that voice, he had no choice, but to listen to what she had to say. It was intriguing, as well as saddening.

"Kakashi, will you forgive me?"

Unexpected, to say in the least.

"Forgive you for what, exactly, Keiko?" Her slender index finger brushed her hair back from her eyes, which he noticed were glittering with-

_Tears? Keiko._

Then, she gave a cheeky smile, so much like the smiles she used to have in her younger, genin and chunin, years.

"Well, I take it that there's nothing to forgive then. You surely aren't blind, even with one eye covered. You must see this person isn't who I used to be."

_So that's why._

"I'm not who I used to be either, Keiko. There's nothing to forgive. Just don't go silent again." She rubbed the back of her neck and let out another quiet sigh.

"I suppose I can do that. Although, I'm only agreeing because it's the least I owe you for saving me."

_Saving me from that strange rogue ninja in the forest and saving me from myself, in a small way._

Kakashi chuckled.

"Then, we've come to an agreement."

--

The five ninja walked through the streets of Tama City once again, Keiko-Mei in the lead as she listened for the tell-tale sound of church bells.

_And, there they are._

"Turn left and then right and we should be there." She stated, causing the three genin to all strain their ears to listen.

Yes, Sasuke too. It seemed that Keiko-Mei's ability to hear was stronger than most normal people.

"How do you get the directions from just the sound of bells, Keiko-Mei?" Sakura asked and the female jonin pointed to a nearby sign.

"Bold lettering helps." Naruto snickered and Sakura hit him in the head.

"Owww!"

"Shut up!"

"Annoying." Sasuke muttered as he followed both of the adults, who had already began to walk away.

"HEY!!! WAIT UP!!!" Naruto ran after them with Sakura close behind.

Keiko-Mei just shook her head and sighed as she continued on her way. Kakashi chuckled at her calm reaction.

"Annoyed?"

"Hardly. You'll know when I'm annoyed." She smirked almost menacingly, causing Kakashi to chuckle again.

"I'm sure of that. I've seen you annoyed before."

"Ah, for the purpose of conversation, then?"

"Maybe."

"Then it's definite." A large building, shimmering even more brightly than the others in the light of the sun, soon loomed up ahead, causing the five Leaf shinobi to stop and look up.

"Whoa! That's huge!"

"Yeah. Um, is that the place?"

"Of course it is, morons." Sakura bowed her head, fighting back tears at the harsh words of her crush.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and was about to say something, but remarkably stopped.

_Sakura will just hit me again._

Keiko-Mei and Kakashi looked up at the building, the female using her bandaged hand to shade her eyes as she did so.

_Just as I remember. I wonder-_

"Let's complete this mission, shall we?" Kakashi's voice broke her thoughts and she blinked before she began to walk forward, the others close behind her.

_If my hunch is right, I'll see him soon._

--

**Twenty Five Years Ago**

_She swung a stick, her small tongue poking out of her lips as she then jumped back and swung her makeshift katana again._

_Kaida stood in the doorway of the building, watching the two year old with utmost interest._

Play fighting. She's playing ninja. Well, this brings back memories.

_Young Keiko-Mei swung her stick again, and in a flash, she disappeared. Kaida's red eyes widened as he then began to frantically look for her._

_"Keiko-Mei!" A childish, girly giggle was soon heard and the young priest looked up, blinking when he saw the child standing upside down on a tree branch._

_"Looky!" Her green-black hair was facing gravity, showing her smiling expression as she waved her stick around._

She has so much chakra control for someone so young. True potential. Not only that, but it seems that the ninja way is what she's interested in. Maybe I could help mold her obvious talent. Get her started now and if she wants to carry it on in the future, she'll be ready. To think, that part of my life would come in handy in this part of it_._

_"Keiko-Mei, get down from there. I'll play ninja with you." The tiny child had soon landed feline-like on her feet in front of the one who had taken her in._

_Kaida grinned and ruffled her hair._

_"So, let's get started, shall we?" The little girl saluted and, in a flash, she was gone again._

_Kaida grunted when he felt himself get hit with the stick in the back of the legs, but he soon smiled._

Let the games begin.

--

**Present**

The jonin wore an emotionless expression as she made sure to slow her pace just enough to fall behind the genin. So, now, Kakashi was leading the way. It wouldn't seem unusual, seeing that he was the one carrying the scroll.

_Better if I keep attention off of myself anyway. 'Sides, I can't exactly say that I'm actually pleased about being here again. Especially since he sent me away._

Keiko-Mei's expression faltered to a brief frown, but she quickly forced it away. Kaida probably had a very good reason for doing what he did, just like the Fourth had a good reason for what he did.

_Yes. A very good explanation. However, I probably won't hear it. I've changed in the past two decades or so. He won't even recognize me, and that's probably for the best._

The shinobi reached their destination and Kakashi gave two strong, swift knocks. The door to the church soon opened and Keiko-Mei locked her eyes with a familiar, though aged face.

Ruby red eyes went wide before a relieved sigh escaped the priest's lips.

"You're here sooner than I thought, but thank the lord."


	15. Kaida's Explaination Part 1

**Please Review**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Kaida's Explaination Part 1**

Kakashi handed the scroll over to the priest, who had led them inside the church to a living space in a different part of the building.

Then, the priest slid the scroll inside his royal blue robes before sliding a bag of money towards the Leaf shinobi.

"You really have no idea how important this scroll is. It's worth every last penny, just as long as I have the scroll, the Mountain Country should be safe."

"That scroll. It's pretty much a forbidden jutsu. How exactly is you having it protecting the Mountain Country?" Sasuke asked, causing the priest's eyes to widen before sadden.

"You already know about the jutsu. But, how? Only your Hokage and our people should know the story." Keiko-Mei stepped forward, her hand raised slightly.

"That would be my doing. I heard the story before. I know it quite well, too. Of course, I can't exactly remember where I heard it, I just know that I heard it." The priest stared at the jonin, before his eyes saddened again.

"I see. Then, I guess I have no choice, but to explain the current situation. Sit down and make yourselves comfortable, I'll get you all some tea." He walked away and Keiko-Mei clenched her fists tightly.

_I knew it. He doesn't even remember me. Kaida._

"That priest, he has strange eyes." Naruto murmured, receiving a brute smack form Sakura.

"Red is a pretty color, Naruto! Besides, that's rude!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped over to Keiko-Mei.

"You know him, don't you?" The woman's eyes widened before they flickered down to the raven haired Uchiha.

However, no one else seemed to have heard what he had said and for that, she was grateful. It meant that she wouldn't have to explain herself.

"It's fuzzy, considering I was so young, but I do have some memories of that man."

"Thought so." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm done talking about it, understand? And you better not say a thing to anyone. It's bad enough that I'm obvious enough to you, nevermind your sensei and your teammates."

"Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. But, don't be surprised if later, you're stuck in the same room as Kakashi." Sasuke replied, then falling silent and Keiko-Mei's amethyst eyes widened again.

_I should've known that's what they were up to. Especially since they ditched us back in the forest. Damn. I knew something was up._

"You're trying to set us up, huh? Well, it's a lost cause. I'm not interested in a romantic relationship and such. Never have been. Although, if you pursue your cause, I just might have to start playing just as dirty."

"How so?" Sasuke asked, rather smugly.

Keiko-Mei chuckled and smirked.

"You're quite the heartthrob back in Konoha. I'm pretty sure that I can make your life a living hell." Sasuke got the hint and flushed nervously.

"Alright. Point taken. I'll relay the news to Sakura and the moron." Keiko-Mei nodded and then shot Sasuke a glare.

"And remember, keep your mouth shut."

"Don't underestimate me. I'm not Naruto." Before she could retort, Sasuke had slinked away and rejoined his teammates.

_Well, I've dealt with those issues. Now, let's just hear Kaida's story and then get out of here._

--

She ran her index finger along the ring of the teacup absentmindedly, focusing her eyes on the middle aged priest who sat down at the table directly across from her. Everyone's eyes were on him as he took a deep breath and spoke.

"This scroll holds a powerful technique, as your companion has already stated. I asked for it, so that I could keep it away from an organization bent on taking over the Mountain Country."

"That rogue that attacked Keiko-Mei and Kakashi Sensei must have been part of that organization." Sakura murmured.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Keiko-Mei merely narrowed her eyes before both she and Kakashi continued to listen to the priest's story.

"The organization is nameless, as far as I know, but dangerous. That very organization has already assassinated the late king and queen. They're crawling everywhere, waiting for their chance to complete their goal."

"If this organization killed the late king and queen, why not do the same to the princess? Then, they'll have full control over the country. Why go through all the trouble of getting a scroll when just killing one person would be easier?" The priest stared at Keiko-Mei, who now had her arms crossed and was leaning back lazily in the chair.

"That, my dear, is easily explained. The royal family was once protected by a group of warriors, christened by the king and queen as the Royal Guardians. But, they died out decades ago. The only thing that's protecting the princess now would be a powerful protective jutsu that was gifted to her as a baby." Keiko-Mei glanced up to Kakashi, who glanced down to her.

_Looks like we both know what's going to end up happening._

"A jutsu?! How can a jutsu protect a princess?!" Exclaimed Naruto.

The priest sighed.

"The Royal Guardians were some of the most powerful ninja in history. How they died out, I'll never know. But, it is said that a survivor is the one who's behind all of this. If that's the case, then we have only a limited amount of time before the organization discovers a way to deactivate the jutsu protecting the princess and they very well might try to bargain with me. Her life, for this scroll." Sasuke grunted.

"So, basically, that's why you wanted the scroll. Just in case they deactivate the jutsu protecting her. If they can't figure it out though, she's safe." The priest nodded and Keiko-Mei exhaled in annoyance.

"You know, now that I know this part of the story, I'm inclined to do something. I'd only feel guilty if I did nothing." The priest's head jerked up and he locked his red eyes with her own amethyst ones.

"I see. Then I suppose telling you that it's a lost cause wouldn't change your mind?"

"I'm only more inclined to do something about it. Of course, my companions on the other hand, they might have their own opinion on this." Kakashi smirked and glanced to the genin.

All three of which were staring at him, expectantly.

_Come on, Kakashi Sensei! Keiko-Mei can't do this on her own!_

"We've certainly had our fair share of trouble on these types of missions. Besides, the Mountain Country is one of our strongest allies. I'm agreeing with Keiko-Mei on this one."

"You'd agree with me, even if it made no sense to stay. Get over yourself, Kakashi." The priest couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Then, I suppose I'll have no choice, but to help you. Especially since I am just as important in this as you five are." He stood up and held out his hand to Kakashi, who took it.

"I am Kaida." And finally, they reached the introductions.

_'Bout time._

"So, what's the plan?" Keiko-Mei asked, again leaning back lazily in her chair.

Kakashi glanced down at her, noticing the flash in her eyes.

_She's nervous. Who would have thought that she of all people would be nervous?_

"Yeah! What's the plan?!"

"You're going to have an aneurism if you keep it up." Sasuke said to Naruto, the entire time keeping his eyes on Kaida.

_Just how big of a part did this guy play in Keiko-Mei's life?_

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked quietly, as she somehow eased her way into the Uchiha's personal space.

He grunted.

"Nothing." He then remembered what the female jonin had told him to do and he grunted again.

"She found out what we were up to. Tell Naruto to abandon ship." Sakura blinked, blushed, and then nodded.

"Of course, Sasuke."

_How'd Keiko-Mei find out?! I knew she was smart, she has to be since she's a jonin like Kakashi Sensei, but I thought it was foolproof! Obviously, though, I was wrong. I blame Naruto! It was his stupid idea!_

--

Night had come too soon for the group of ninja. However, Kaida had offered to keep them housed until the entire situation was over and dealt with. So, at the moment, the genin were fast asleep, forced to share one room, much to the dislike of Sasuke. Sakura, on the other hand, though she would have preferred it just being her and Sasuke, she forced Naruto to sleep on the floor and was now almost perfectly fine.

Kakashi and Keiko-Mei were also forced to share a room. Although, the woman would not be getting sleep that night. Not when she was too preoccupied with the task at hand.

She stood out in the courtyard of the church, her long hair blowing in the breeze as she scanned the familiar scene. The light of the moon illuminated the few sakura trees that were just beginning to bloom. It was a beautiful sight to take in if one was paying attention. However, Keiko-Mei paid little attention to the scenery as she pulled out a kunai.

It glinted in the light of the moon and her eyes focused on a falling flower petal.

_Let's see just how good I've gotten, shall we?_

The jonin flung her kunai and in a flash, it slit her target in half before digging itself within the tree bark.

She released the breath she was holding, standing herself up straight. Then, there was the lazy sound of clapping hands and Keiko-Mei's shoulders slumped.

_Great. I just wanted to be alone for a little while._

"Nice aim."

"Thanks, I guess." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and then sighed.

_She really should just get some sleep._

"You know, staying up all night won't do you any good."

"I'm training."

"Ah, but you should know by now that rest is important too."

"Then why aren't you resting?" She retorted.

Kakashi could hear the edge in her voice. It only made him chuckle.

"Because, I care about you, Keiko. I thought you already knew that." Her eyes widened and she turned quickly to face him.

"Kakashi."

_I've never expected to hear that from him of all people. Especially since I've never actually heard it from anyone other than Kaida and he doesn't even recognize me._

Kakashi glanced up to the starry sky, his mask hiding the blush in his cheeks. Something he was extremely grateful for. Keiko-Mei didn't need to see it.

_No one will ever know._

He then returned his one eyed gaze to his companion, who now had her bandaged fists clenched as a diamond like tear rolled down her cheek.

His first conclusion was that she didn't believe him and that she was rather mad, but as soon as she crumpled down into a heap. Her shoulders heaved as she tried to keep other tears from forming on her face.

Kakashi blinked once and then knelt down beside her. He was taken by surprise when she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pressed her head against his chest. He was hesitant, of course, to do anything. He wasn't sure exactly why Keiko-Mei was acting like this.

_Well, this is slightly awkward._

"Keiko-Mei." She had her eyes screwed shut as she hugged him a little tighter around his neck.

Once accepting that she wasn't about to reply, Kakashi took a calming breath and then hesitantly slid his arms around her waist.

_As much as I've always wanted to do this, it's still awkward. I suppose I'm just glad that those three are asleep where they can't see this._

--

Up in a window, Naruto looked to Sakura and Sasuke, snickering as he looked down at both his sensei and the dark haired woman.

"Hah! See, I told you!" Sakura held her hands to her chest and heaved a content sigh.

"So romantic."

"Whatever. Just go to sleep. Morons." Sasuke rolled over in bed and tugged on the blanket.

"Hey-!" Sakura kicked Naruto in the face and the blonde immediately clutched his now bleeding nose.

"Owww! Wha' was that for?"

"Listen to Sasuke, Naruto, and go to sleep!" The pink haired kunoichi tugged her own covers of her own bed over her head.

Naruto pouted and then glanced back out the window.

_Keiko-Mei and Kakashi Sensei really belong together. Just like me and Sakura!_

He punched the air, only to stumble and accidentally hit his toe off of a wall.

"Ow!"

"Go to sleep, Naruto!" He cowered.

"Yes, Sakura."


	16. Kaida's Explaination Part 2

**Finally, everything unfolds and makes sense! I hope. I get it at least. I hope you guys do too.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Kaida's Explaination Part 2**

Even after the little incident with Kakashi, Keiko-Mei still couldn't find the need to actually rest. So, once she believed her fellow jonin was fast asleep, she silently left the shared bedroom to walk about the familiar church.

_Amazing how nothing's changed. Well, almost nothing._

She stopped walking when she caught sight of an object she never recalled seeing before. Of course, seeing that it had been quite literally, decades since she had been in the church, her memory wasn't all that reliable.

Keiko-Mei's amethyst eyes ran over the silver blade of what was a katana mounted on the stone wall. Something was engraved in the metal. It seemed to be the letter Z with a single line through it. It resembled the mountain canyon, which was the location of the castle if she remembered right.

There were two of those symbols. One, near the hilt and the other, lower down near the blade tip. It surrounded some more strange symbols, seemingly of a more ancient time.

Absentmindedly, the female jonin reached out and brushed her fingertips along the symbols. She quickly pulled back when the katana glowed blue and went wide-eyed when the symbols formed her name in the current script. It happened so fast that when she blinked, the script on the blade had returned to the more ancient engraving, but was different than what it was before.

"I thought as much." Keiko-Mei tensed slightly before releasing a quiet sigh.

She didn't need to look behind herself. She knew who it was. Kaida. Although, she was extremely grateful that it wasn't Kakashi. He'd chew her out this time, minus the very comforting hug.

"Forgive me. I should have refrained myself from touching something obviously very ancient." The priest sighed before stepping beside the ninja and unfastening the sword from its mount.

It didn't glow.

"This katana is indeed ancient. It used to belong to the very first of the Royal Guardians. It has magical properties, as you've seen, and it chooses its owner." Kaida handed the katana to the woman, who was hesitant about accepting it.

However, she did and as soon as her hand grasped the, deep purple, wrapped hilt, the blade glowed again. This time, she stared at it for a few moments before locking her eyes with her companion.

"There must be a catch to this. I barely touched it."

"True, but it seems that you left your mark on the sword. Your name is engraved on its blade until you hand it down to an heir."

"Heir? Alright, you've lost me." Kaida sighed and then gave a weak smile.

"You, yourself are a relative to the Royal Guardians. The sword wouldn't have chosen you if you were anyone else." Keiko-Mei narrowed her eyes before sighing.

"I see. Then that explains everything."

"I never abandoned you, Keiko-Mei. Before the Guardians were wiped out, they took you from the church and brought you to Fire Country to be trained properly as a kunoichi. All of the children were taken to ninja villages to be trained, but at the time, you were the only child that could be found." Kaida explained and she snapped back into focus.

"Found?"

"Ah, yes, for the first year of a Guardian child's life, they're raised by their parents. However, after the child reaches their first year, they're left out on the street to fend for themselves. The child is never named, just in case they don't make it." The young woman swung the sword once and then nodded.

"So, that's that. I'm supposed to protect the royal family as a surviving Guardian while another Guardian is trying to take over the entire country. Well, that's nothing too big." The sarcasm was easily heard in her voice as she swung the blade again.

Kaida sighed.

"It is a big job, Keiko-Mei, I won't lie. It is. I should know." She raised a brow.

"I suppose you would. You know a lot about all of this, don't you?" Kaida looked at the kunoichi with sad ruby eyes.

"I was a ninja once. A very talented, well-known ninja here in the Mountain Country." Keiko-Mei blinked as she continued to listen.

"A ninja who became a priest? Interesting. Why?"

"I was once engaged to marry a Guardian who was a very beautiful woman, matched only by her talent in the way of the sword. She was killed in action to protect the king and queen. That sword in your hands was once hers." The young woman's eyes went wide as the priest then began to walk away.

However, he stopped and then gave a weak smile.

"There's something else I need to give you. After all, considering you're a Guardian trying to stop a Guardian, you need to dress the part. Come with me." She nodded numbly and obeyed, with her katana still in hand.

--

Kakashi knew Keiko-Mei had left the room again. He was never actually asleep, because he was being kept awake by- thoughts per say. As soon as she had left, he had followed her through the corridors quietly. He had watched as she spoke with Kaida, had listened even.

With that one conversation, he had learned quite a bit about her past, most of which didn't surprise him at all. No, he had suspected that she knew the priest and he had suspected that she originated from the Mountain Country. The only thing that had really surprised him was the fact that she was related to these so-called Guardians.

_Keiko, a Guardian? Well, I guess it shouldn't surprise me. She knows things that I've never even heard of._

He kept his focus on the young woman and the priest, who soon disappeared into another room. He followed, of course. Keiko-Mei's behavior was concerning to him, especially since her earlier breakdown. She had changed drastically since leaving the Leaf, for better and for worse.

She was now talking, which was good in a sense. However, now she had become rather restless, which was not good at all. Keiko-Mei was too alert for her own good. She hadn't had a goodnight's sleep even when they were in an apparently safe haven. Although, at least the shadows that once filled her eyes were no longer there- most of the time, anyway. That distant, cold voice was seldom heard as well. But, Kakashi couldn't help, but think that there was something more to what she was feeling. After twelve years of being seemingly miserable, he highly doubted that she completely got over whatever that was bothering her that soon.

_Let that be a question that I get the answer to sooner than later._

Kakashi came to the room that Kaida and Keiko-Mei had disappeared into and he stopped in the doorway to watch the conversation continue.

--

Keiko-Mei grunted as Kaida pulled a bundle of pale blue cloth out of a box and handed it to her.

"Here. Traditional Guardian garb."

"You know, I might like the sword, but I don't think I'm entirely happy about changing my attire for it."

"I see." Keiko-Mei then sighed and took the bundle from him.

"Fine, I'll put it on. But, this better be for the task ahead and just that." She disappeared into an adjacent room and Kaida chuckled before glancing to Kakashi.

His smile faded and he became serious.

"I've noticed you following her. Concerned are you?"

"I have some things to be concerned about, Sir. Keiko-Mei isn't- who she used to be, so to say." Kaida raised a brow.

_Well, there's certainly more than that. I can see the way he looks at her, even with that one eye. It's painfully obvious._

"I see. Well, it's obvious that all children grow up and mature eventually. People deal with their pain in different ways. People protect those they care about in different ways." Kakashi blinked and then leaned against the doorframe.

_So, that explains it. What better way to show you care by pretending not to? It would be easier to protect your friends and comrades that way. Your enemies will be less intent to use them against you._

"Yes, that does make sense." The door, that the ponytailed woman had entered, reopened, revealing Keiko-Mei dressed in a pale blue fighting kimono that reached to just above her knees.

It had light brown trimming and was tied with a light green sash. On her back, she had slid the katana in a golden sheath that Kaida had wrapped within the kimono.

Kakashi immediately flushed pink and was thankful for his mask, once again.

_I knew that there was more than one reason I wore this thing._

Keiko-Mei also had her cheeks tinged rosy as soon as she spotted Kakashi staring at her.

"Um, I don't think it's me. Why do I have to wear this again?" Kaida grinned and pointed at her current attire.

"It's the Royal Guardian kimono. Considering that you're a survivor, you should embrace it."

"I feel like a showcase."

"The point exactly. All the Royal Guardians were women for a reason." Keiko-Mei heard Kakashi chuckle and she snapped him a narrowed glare.

"Shut up, Kakashi. It isn't funny. This is just embarrassing and rather uncomfortable. How would you like to be wearing this getup?" An awkward silence.

_Now, that's a disturbing picture._

"Alright, I'll stop laughing." The silver haired jonin rubbed the back of his neck and she gave a relieved sigh.

"Good. Now, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She quickly left the room to return to the one she was currently sharing with Kakashi.

He blinked and then heaved a sigh of relief before he realized that she hadn't changed back into her original clothing.

_Well, I take it that she actually likes the new outfit. Not that I'm complaining._


	17. Violets And Daisies

**Forgive me for taking so long, I've just had a little trouble with new ideas. I may be a little slow, but I vow to get this story done!**

**Review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Daisies and Violets **

Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned before looking around. He shot up from his bed on the floor upon realizing that Sasuke and Sakura were gone.

"GAH!!! WHERE'D EVERYONE GO?!!" The door to the room crept open and the blonde looked up, blushing violently when he saw Keiko-Mei, clad only in a fighting kimono, holding a katana lazily over her shoulder.

"No need to worry, Naruto. We would never leave you behind. Well, I wouldn't." Her eyes bore into the blonde, who stopped blushing and blinked as she kept her cool composure.

She shifted her katana and kept her gaze on him.

"Now, get dressed. There's breakfast waiting for you outside, as well as everyone else." Keiko-Mei turned to walk away, but Naruto spoke.

"Hey, what happened to your other clothing?!"

"I needed a change. I wasn't able to move as freely in that as I am in this. That's all the information that you need. Now, hurry up." She then was gone before Naruto could even get in another word.

"Whoa! She's fast."

--

"So, Keiko-Mei is actually one of the Royal Guardians you told us about yesterday?" Sakura asked, leaning forward on her knees towards Kaida.

The red-eyed priest nodded and glanced towards the young woman, who was swinging her katana and splitting falling flower petals.

"I always had a suspicion, considering her extreme chakra control at such a young age."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto exclaimed as he stopped shovelling his food into his mouth.

Sasuke sighed.

"It means that Kaida knows Keiko-Mei from years ago, moron. From when she was a child." Kaida nodded and glanced to Kakashi, who was leaning against a tree near the woman, reading his little orange book.

"What?! Then why didn't she say something?!"

"Keiko-Mei was very young when she was taken away to Fire Country. No older than three. It's surprising that she's even remembered such a thing as the importance of the scroll you delivered to me." The priest turned his attention back to the genin and lowered his gaze.

"But, I guess now's not the time to talk about that. Not when the organization has eyes and ears everywhere."

"This organization wants to take over the Mountain Country, right? They need this scroll and jutsu to become powerful, but because you have it, won't that mean they'll come here soon?" Naruto asked and everyone looked to him as he continued eating.

Sasuke then smirked.

"So, you've got a brain after all." Naruto glared and formed a fist, but was interrupted by Kaida's voice.

"You're right, Naruto. The organization will come here because I have the scroll. But, that's part of the plan. If the organization is here, we will most likely get the information we need before we do anything."

"That's a huge risk, isn't it?" Sakura asked quietly, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"Sakura, everything we do in this situation is a risk. Don't you know that?" Sasuke grumbled coldly.

"I- I do, Sasuke! I'm just asking why we don't do something direct." Keiko-Mei was now the one to speak as she swung her sword at another flower petal.

"We can't be rash, Sakura. It'll only lead to death. This is a situation we have to face with strategy and commonsense." Keiko-Mei re-sheathed her blade and sat down with her companions.

Kakashi sighed, slipped away his book, and joined them as well.

"She is right. Any wrong decisions and we could all be killed." He stated.

The young woman sighed and ran her fingers through her green-black bangs.

"We just need to wait until they come. Until then, all we can do is prepare."

"So, basically train?" Naruto asked.

Keiko-Mei was about to nod, but was already interrupted by a jumping, shouting Naruto. She was then taken by surprise when the blonde pointed at her in a challenging motion.

"FINALLY!!! Keiko-Mei! I wanna fight you! None of us have seen what you can do yet, and I wanna see!" The two other genin stared at the boy as if he was insane.

"Naruto! You idiot! You wouldn't stand a chance!" Sakura exclaimed, forming a fist to match her dangerous expression.

"Sakura's right. You won't even get a punch in." Sasuke added.

Naruto's determined expression remained, causing the female jonin to sigh before she stood up.

"Well, it might not be much for me, but I'm sure a little friendly spar would do Naruto some good. I accept your challenge." Kakashi chuckled.

"Take it easy on him, Keiko. Don't kill him."

"I said friendly spar, Kakashi. Besides, he's interesting. I wouldn't dream of killing him. Although maiming him, that's another story." Her face became emotionless as she stepped towards the middle of the church courtyard, Naruto shaking himself before following.

Kaida chuckled as he too stood up.

"I'll referee, I suppose. We don't want too much damage, after all." Keiko-Mei lowered her head just so that her bangs covered her eyes in a menacing manner.

Her face remained expressionless.

"Let's begin, Naruto. I'm interested in what you can do as well." The blonde got into fighting position, smirking cockily.

Kakashi chuckled and didn't bother to pull out his book as he turned all of his attention to the fight that was about to commence.

"You two watch this. I might make you fight Keiko-Mei after she fights Naruto." Sakura and Sasuke nodded once, the boy soon giving a small smirk as the fight began.

Naruto quickly formed hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Keiko-Mei kept composed as ten Narutos were created, scanning them with her eyes before taking a step forward and forming more hand signs.

"Don't be stupid. You're dealing with a jonin, kid. Rock Shower Jutsu!" She stomped her foot, causing the earth beneath her to shift before rising up into the air.

A playful smirk lit her face as the earth in the air then rained down on the clones, causing them all to disappear. Keiko-Mei swiftly pulled a kunai and in a flash, she was holding it to the throat of Naruto.

"Nice try." The blonde she was holding then grinned and her eyes widened as she realized it was a substitution.

_Damn! I can't believe I fell for that! Well, two can play at this game._

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two Keiko-Meis formed, both of which were grinning as menacingly as the original.

"Hah! I thought you'd have more than that, Keiko-Mei!" Naruto exclaimed, now in front of the woman with a kunai in hand.

She kept silent as the three Keiko-Meis linked hands to form a triangle, soon beginning to spin in a rapid circle.

"Wind-Fire Style: Dragon Twister!" A flame-filled tornado soon formed and Naruto's eyes widened just as he was flung into a tree.

After a few more moments, the winds died down and Keiko-Mei emerged. Naruto groaned and twitched and she stared down at him for a moment before reaching and helping him to his feet. Then, she went and re-joined the group, Kaida and Naruto following close behind.

Kakashi chuckled as Sakura gaped at the young woman.

"It was over so fast." Keiko-Mei glanced down at Sakura and then flashed a brilliant smile.

A very rare sight for any of them to see.

Kakashi stared at her, smiling under his mask.

_She's really coming out. The old Keiko is coming back faster than I ever would've planned._

--

It was mid-afternoon. The three genin were training amongst themselves while Kaida was inside making them all lunch. Kakashi and Keiko-Mei were sitting beneath the shade of a sakura tree, watching the genin. The silver haired jonin watched with little interest, mainly reading his book. Keiko-Mei, however, was very much interested. She was studying their every move, learning weaknesses and strengths.

Her long ponytail was curled around her silhouette, shifting slightly with a new wind as she kept her gaze on the three genin.

_Sasuke seems to have the killing intent needed to be a shinobi, while Naruto seems to run on just brute determination alone. They both tend to attack head on, Naruto being a little rash and Sasuke being more thoughtful than his rival. Sakura, though, she keeps off to the side, not bothering to do very much. She probably feels useless. However, she does have some skill. She might have more brains, but she does have some skill._

"You know, Keiko, you do look attractive in that getup you're wearing." Keiko-Mei returned to her senses and glanced to Kakashi with a cheeky smirk.

"You read perverted books most of the time, so I'm not sure if I trust your judgement of what attractive is."

"You're supposed to say thank you when a man compliments you on your beauty."

"I think I preferred it when you gave me daisies." Kakashi hesitated in reading, due to the oncoming blush in his masked cheeks.

He then returned to reading, clearing his throat to clear the awkward silence.

"I- I'm surprised you brought that up." Keiko-Mei flashed a brilliant smile.

"I remember many things, Kakashi. You should know that more than anyone." He looked back to her.

"So, you actually liked it when I gave you daisies?"

"I can't complain." Kakashi thought for a moment and glanced down, smirking when he saw a sprouting flower in the ground.

"So, what about this then?" Keiko-Mei turned her attention back to her companion, blushing slightly when a purple flower was held in front of her nose.

She took it between her index and middle finger, smiling.

"A violet? Thank you. You know, purple is my favorite color. It stands for loyalty and friendship." Her smile faded and she heaved a sigh.

"I suppose I'm thinking too much when it comes to such things, but sometimes you've got to be optimistic." Kakashi chuckled and leaned back against the tree with his arms behind his head.

"Well, that's surprising coming from you. You're one of the least optimistic people I know." Keiko-Mei heaved another heavy sigh.

"True, I'm not the most optimistic, but lately, that's been changing. I'm sure that's been blatantly obvious, even to you."

"Ouch, Mei, that really hurt." She snapped him a glare.

"You never learn, do you? Don't ever call me that. I may be childish, but I'm not a little kid."

"Alright, alright, I promise to learn my lesson this time." Keiko-Mei rolled her eyes.

"Sure you do."


	18. Riiku And Aya! A Guardian's Love!

**A little peek into the belly of the Organization!**

**Review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Riiku and Aya! A Guardian's Love!**

Teal irises stared up at the castle, glinting in the moonlight.

The eyes belonged to a young man clad in black, much similar to the attire of the dead man of the forest. The only difference was, he wore a blood red piece of cloth tied around his forehead, his dark brown hair shagging over it and into his pale face.

He glanced over his shoulders just as two more men dressed in black, minus the red cloth. He smirked slightly, but enough to allow his pearly whites to show.

"Did you find him?"

"Tiko's dead, Boss." The head of the small group chuckled lowly.

"I knew it. He was the weakest of you worms. Although, I have to admit that I had hopes that he'd be able to pull off such a simple task. All he needed to do was overtake three pathetic genin and two jonin. Well, it looks like we all have to go on the offensive now to get what we need and want." Another figure appeared, this time directly beside the head of the small group.

He turned his head slightly to acknowledge the new arrival. It was another dressed in black, however, this time it was a woman.

"Aya, did you have luck?" Her pink eyes flashed before she smiled brilliantly, but somehow she remained sinister.

"You underestimate me, Riku. I've never failed you yet, have I?" Riku's teal eyes narrowed slightly as he chuckled again, quieter than before.

He tilted his head back to the two men behind him.

"Prepare the others, Genmaru, Hisaru." The two nodded before disappearing from his sight.

Riku then turned his attention to Aya and ran his fingertips along her cheek, brushing some stray strands of her short crimson hair from her eyes. Then, she pushed herself forwards to close the gap between them.

Riku pushed her away almost immediately, causing the young woman to actually look hurt.

_Riku_.

"Now is not the time for that. We are planning an attack on a church after all." Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms before she spoke, completely changing the subject to just the task at hand.

She did not like being rejected. That was painfully obvious.

"I'll go take the princess hostage and lock her in the dungeon. Shouldn't be too hard, now that I know how to cancel the jutsu the old Guardians used on her." Riku raised a brow.

"Do not ruin this."

"I'm the only chance you have. Once we have the scroll, only I can learn the jutsu and killing the princess will assure us complete control over the Mountain Country. " She had to fight the urge to snap at him as she explained herself.

"Killing the princess is not part of the plan, Aya."

"No, just killing three twelve year olds, two jonin, and a priest is. The princess will be useless once we get the scroll and once I learn the jutsu. Killing her will just be a precaution."

"I do see your point. Alright, if it comes down to it and we must kill her, we will. For the time being, you merely capture her, understand? Lock her in the dungeon, and nothing more."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She was about to take off, but Riku quickly lashed out and grabbed her wrist.

Aya tensed and narrowed her eyes before glancing over her shoulder.

"What now, Riku?"

"If you ruin this, Aya, I won't be able to protect you and I very well might have to be the one who has to kill you."

_Does that mean he cares? Shut up, Aya! That doesn't matter! Focus on the task at hand._

She yanked her wrist free from his grip and then took off. Riku chuckled.

_As long as she loves me, the Organization has the upper hand. I have the last Guardian on my side. That's all that's needed._

--

Keiko-Mei sat in the branches of a sakura tree. It was evening at the church, just after everyone else was asleep in bed. Well, apart from Kakashi.

He'd been constantly following her, which was to be expected since this entire situation arose. He seemed to be very concerned about her. Not that she felt she gave him any reason to be concerned, but what matter was that he was and he was concerned because he apparently cared. That was something that she'd been getting from him ever since she had heard it from his lips that one night.

He'd been trying the entire mission to get her to realize that and it took a breakdown on her part and him to actually say it before it hit her. And, of course, now he wasn't going to let her forget. The night prior was just proof of that. Especially since now she couldn't get it out of her head.

--

**The Previous Night**

_She stared up at the ceiling as she laid down on the bed for what felt like the first time in years, which could very well have been true. She didn't remember the last time she actually chose to lay on a bed willingly._

I hope I've trained enough to do this. Even with Kaida, the genin, and Kakashi, I'm really not sure that this is a fight we can win.

_Keiko-Mei released a sigh and closed her eyes, soon having to re-open them when she felt breathing in her face. Immediately, she flushed when she felt Kakashi's nose up against hers, even before she could focus on the fact that he was crouched over her on her bed._

_"Kakashi?" The silver haired jonin blinked, but remained where he was._

_She's troubled with the situation. More troubled than I've ever seen her. It's concerning._

_"Need help sleeping?"_

_"I'd sleep better if you weren't crouching over me, millimeters from my face." Kakashi smirked as he noticed the red that was slowly beginning to creep up into her cheeks._

_Then, she locked her purple eyes with his and frowned._

_"I'm concerned, Kakashi. That's why I can't sleep. You invading my personal space just isn't helping the matter. I swear, you follow me everywhere." He moved so that he was laying down on the empty space to her left._

_"Not everywhere. You're safe while you're changing."Keiko-Mei glanced over towards him, rolling her eyes before standing up and going to the window of their shared bedroom._

_Her eyes stared out at the half moon, glistening in the light of both that and the trillions of tiny little stars._

It's been bugging me almost as much as the current situation. I need to know.

_"Keiko, something else is bothering you. Not just the situation." She felt her shoulders begin to shudder and she took several deep breaths, only calming down when he gently grabbed her wrist and held it securely._

_"Talking apparently helps to convey one's emotions." He told her._

_Keiko-Mei nodded._

_"I know." She paused._

_"Kakashi, am I a coward?" The masked jonin released her wrist in what was complete shock._

_Keiko-Mei's shoulders slumped._

_"That day, twelve years ago, I was stuck. I couldn't run away and I saw everything I wasn't supposed to see. I was too scared to even run, when everyone else had the right sense to. I was too scared to run, when everyone else had the control of their legs to." Kakashi blinked and stared at her._

Keiko thinks she's a coward? That explains everything, then. Not just the small details that were made sense by Kaida and my own analysis.

_He immediately, once regaining himself, chuckled quietly before he tugged teasingly on her long ponytail._

_"Keiko, would a coward risk her own life to save a few annoying brats? You are no coward, take it from me. I know you better than anyone, which includes yourself apparently." Her eyes widened before she relaxed._

Good. No more worrying about that then. Kakashi would never lie to me about something like that. It would be stupid for him to do so.

_"Hey, now will you relax and get some sleep?"_

_"It'll be easier than before, I'm telling you that. But-"Keiko-Mei was interrupted when her fellow jonin spun her around to face her bed._

_"Keiko, you need to sleep. I'm saying this because I care about you, and I will constantly remind you until you get it, understand? Are all you women this stubborn?"_

_"You're surprised? I thought your precious books would have told you that obvious point. Women are just as stubborn as you men." Kakashi chuckled._

_"And how are men stubborn?"_

_"Take you for example." _

This'll be good.

_"Oh? How am I stubborn then?"_

_"You've been basically stalking me for the past near-month and I came to find, not that long ago, that you were crouched on my bed, touching noses with me, invading my personal space." He blinked and then sighed._

_"Point taken."_

_"Finally." She laid back down on her bed and stared back up at the ceiling._

_Kakashi watched her as he kept by the window._

The years really haven't changed my feelings for her. Interesting.

_"Get to sleep, Kakashi. If you really want to know why I can't sleep, it's because I worry about your well-being probably as much as I worry about those bastard children down the hall. Men." It didn't take him long to chuckle and then lay back down in the empty space beside her._

_"Fine, but I'm choosing to keep invading your personal space. Don't want you getting up too early, do we?"_

_"Shut up and get in your own bed. I've had enough of this shit."She literally kicked him out of her bed before pulling up the covers and closing her eyes._

Can't let you get away with everything. Not even when you deserve it.

--

**Present Day**

_If I didn't know better, I would say that the crush Kakashi had on me when we were children, never went away._

Keiko-Mei twirled a wilted violet in her fingertips as she stared out at the moonlit night sky. The violet being the one her fellow jonin and friend had given her nearly two days prior.

_But, I do know better. It's just Kakashi being Kakashi. I'm sort of glad, too. Ever since Obito, he hasn't really been Kakashi. Even I noticed it and I didn't speak to anyone in the village for twelve years._

The young woman closed her eyes and bowed her head so that her bangs covered the top half of her face.

It had been awhile since she had thought of anyone else's pain. It made her feel selfish and self-centered. In a way, it was true, considering she had spent twelve years of her life worrying about appearing cowardly to those around her. Worrying about how unworthy she was to walk the planet, but how actually going through with slitting her own throat would appear to others.

Keiko-Mei released the wilted flower and brought her hands to her head, her eyes still screwed shut. A moment later, she felt a presence beside her. Even before she felt the strong and caring hand on her shoulder, attempting to soothe her of her mind's raging storm.

"I- I'm losing it. After all these years, I'm finally losing it." Kakashi then tugged her towards him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"It's about time." He spoke in a calm and soothing tone, causing Keiko-Mei to relax as she clutched his jonin vest in the fingers of her left hand.

She slowly opened her amethyst eyes halfway, feeling less hollow inside with every passing moment.

_What does that mean?_

To answer her nonverbal questions, Kakashi continued.

"Even a ninja has to feel, Keiko, and you've put it off for way too long." He placed one hand on the back of her head, his own fingers playing absentmindedly with the ribbon that held it up.

Keiko-Mei looked upwards and then slowly began to relax her grip on his vest as she closed her eyes again.

"I've found that allowing oneself to show that they feel anything just gets you to a point where you truly wish that you could feel nothing."

"Well, did you actually think it would work? If so, then you're not as smart as I thought you were." She quickly pulled away and stared at her silver haired companion.

Her eyes then rose towards the dark horizon.

"Are you trying to make me feel worse, Kakashi, or are these blunt and hurtful questions, although very true and opinionated, actually meant to make me feel better?" Kakashi was hesitant about reaching and brushing the strands of her black-green hair from her face, which was dimly lit in the light of the moon.

"Neither, actually. I'm just trying to explain to you that everyone makes mistakes. Although, you might actually understand that now, I'm not quite sure." She was about to reply, but both jonin looked in the direction of the church and abruptly ended their conversation.

Her eyes were narrowed slightly.

"Kakashi, we'll finish this later."


	19. Two Swords Two Guardians

**I know it's been awhile, but I had some writer's block unfortunately. This is one of my most faveorite chapters.**

**Review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Two Swords And Two Guardians**

Kaida's ruby eyes widened as he felt the tips of several kunai touch his body. A kunai held to his throat, a kunai held to his temple, and a kunai held to a space in his ribcage.

"Give us the scroll, Priest. We know you have it."

_I was right. But, it seems too simple. There seems to be several of them here, but not enough. There must be some more at the castle with the princess._

"If I refuse, you will attempt to kill me. Then, so be it. However, I think I must forewarn you, I am not to be underestimated. Even a priest has a history." The kunai to his throat began to draw blood.

"Shut up and get us the scroll, Priest. We know you have it." Kaida wasn't surprised when soon, that kunai fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

The other two soon joined it and strangled sound rang through the room briefly before there was a thud. Kaida then felt it was safe to turn around and he blinked when he saw that it was Kakashi. Alone.

"Where's Keiko-Mei? Your students?" Kakashi was serious as he spoke.

"Keiko-Mei made her way towards the castle, taking Naruto and Sasuke with her. Seeing as there are six of us, groups of three were quickly decided. You, myself, and Sakura will protect the scroll as best as we can for as long as we can before we join them." Kaida was a little hesitant.

"Truth be told, Kakashi, there is a reason I became a priest. However, I will gladly put my life on the line as I once used to."

_This is for you, Meiko._

"Kakashi Sensei!" Both men turned to the shouts of the twelve year old kunoichi, preparing themselves for what was to come.

--

Keiko-Mei, Sasuke, and Naruto peered up at the large stone castle, quite typical of one from fairytales. She had her fingers wrapped tightly around the hilt of her sword and her eyes narrowed as she had her back pressed up against a stone wall.

"Keiko-Mei, how are we gonna get in?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grunted in agreement with the question.

The jonin frowned slightly.

"Good question. We know that there's a huge chance that someone from the organization attacking the church, is here with the princess. She's probably a hostage, so we've got to be very careful with our strategy." Naruto nodded and glanced to Sasuke, who had his arms crossed.

"But, what do we do?" Keiko-Mei scanned their surroundings, her eyes soon glinting when she caught something.

With her hand, she reached up and pushed in a stone, which shifted several others to reveal a tunnel.

Naruto gaped and Sasuke smirked.

"How'd you notice that?"

"My eyes see all." She replied, somewhat smugly, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

_Kakashi, if you die, you know I won't ever forgive you as easily as you forgave me._

The woman then tilted her head in the direction of the tunnel as she spoke again.

"Come on. Nothing can happen to this princess, understand? Our lives come after hers. We die before she does. If the princess dies, the link between Mountain Country and Konoha will most likely be permanently severed. We can't have that."

"Shut up. You make it sound as if the only option is dying, here." Sasuke murmured as he followed her down the tunnel, Naruto directly beside him.

Keiko-Mei hesitated before she replied.

"It very well might be, Sasuke." Naruto growled.

"Don't you want to live?!" The woman stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide.

_Is he serious? Do I really come across that pathetic?_

"Of course I do. Now, shut up-"

"No! Not until I get something cleared up here! Do you really hate the world so much that you're actually looking forward to dying? You don't even wear your headband." The boy had gotten quieter as he spoke and Keiko-Mei's shoulders had tensed.

_I do come across that pathetic._

"We don't have time for this, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped.

The blonde paid him no heed as he kept his focus on the jonin. Her eyes were dull and covered partially by her bangs, seeing that her head was slightly bowed. Sasuke grunted and kept his arms crossed.

"Either answer or keep going! We don't have time for this!"

"Had you asked me that same question twenty days ago, the answer would have been yes. I was just waiting to die. But sometimes, it just takes one person to change one's mind about the world and about the way life works." She glanced back to the two genin and they saw the pain in her eyes.

"I do not deserve to wear the Leaf headband. At least, not anymore. Now, let's keep going. We have a princess to rescue and a country to save."

--

Aya sat on the throne, her head resting against her hand as she yawned. Then, she rose her eyes and smirked at the thought of being in control of such a powerful country with the man she loved by her side.

Aya released a content sigh.

_Riiku_.

It was then that she sensed company and her eyes narrowed before she stood up and unsheathed her katana.

"Well, looks like my Riiku overlooked the fact that you might have actually been prepared for our attack." Her eyes narrowed as she used one hand to smooth out her black fighting kimono.

She smirked.

"But, luckily I didn't. Come out boys!" Keiko-Mei stepped from the shadows, with Naruto and Sasuke by her side, and slid out her katana and swung it into the shoulder of the nearest black clad figure that had appeared from seemingly nowhere.

He dropped and she knew that she had succeeded in hitting a vital area.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you take care of these guys while I take care of her."

"Got it, Keiko-Mei!" Naruto exclaimed, launching himself into action.

Sasuke did the same and Keiko-Mei's amethyst eyes flashed with anger as she pointed her katana towards the woman in front of her.

"So, it's down to Guardian against Guardian, is it?" Aya's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?! There's only one Guardian left and it's me." Keiko-Mei chuckled lowly.

"Wrong, but I figured you would know that by my attire and my sword. You and I are the last remaining Guardians, but it seems that only one of us is inclined to protect the Royal Family of the Mountain Country." She smirked.

"I'm only giving you one chance to back down. After all, you're looking into the face of one of the best jonin of Konoha. I am Keiko-Mei Hiyoshi." Aya's eyes flashed.

"Best in Konoha? Figures that the original Guardians would send you that far away. I was sent to the Village in the Rain, myself. Raised as the daughter of the Raikage before learning about my origins and returning to the Mountain Country. That was ten years ago. My name is Aya Tatsumi." Keiko-Mei frowned.

_Raised as the daughter of the Raikage. Better watch myself and not underestimate her. She's probably stronger than she lets on. Aya Tatsumi, I will not let you take over this country._

"I see." Keiko-Mei's arm didn't waver as she kept her katana pointed at her crimson haired opponent.

"This battle will be for the well-being of the Mountain Country and I must warn you, Aya Tatsumi, I have never lost."

"Perhaps, but neither have I."

"Interesting, but you've threatened the innocent people of this country and I refuse to let you get away with it. You can either leave now or lose your life."

"I will never surrender!" Aya spat.

"Not when my Riiku would never forgive me! At this very moment, he's with a squad attacking that old man and your precious jonin friend! Riiku never loses either." Keiko-Mei's eyes narrowed.

_Just as I thought. Aya is a lot like Sakura with her obsession over Sasuke, so I know her better than she thinks. I've got a little advantage here when it comes to understanding her motives emotionally. Kakashi, things just might turn out better than I originally thought._

"You should be concerned for your precious Riiku, then. My jonin friend is the famous Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja." Aya's eyes widened as Keiko-Mei then swung her sword and attacked.

Aya braced herself and countered, kicking the jonin in the back.

Keiko-Mei's eyes glazed and she almost lost herself as she finally came to terms with those boxed in feelings that she had been hiding from even herself for at least a decade.

She caught herself and grit her teeth before attacking again, letting out a loud shout as she did so.

Her blade grazed Aya's cheek, drawing blood and glowing as it did so. Aya's eyes widened as Keiko-Mei glared.

"And I am in no way worried about him. After all, if he can save me from myself, I think he can protect himself from your pathetic goons and your pathetic boyfriend." The black Guardian swung her own katana at the Konoha jonin, who dodged it narrowly.

However, despite the fact that the blade had missed her skin, it had managed to slice through her long black-green ponytail.

Pieces of hair drifted to the ground and Keiko-Mei's deep purple eyes were wide as the remnants of her ponytail drifted to just below her shoulder blades. Aya chuckled lowly at her expression before smirking.

"Take that as a warning of what's about to come, Keiko-Mei Hiyoshi. You stand no chance against me, just as your Kakashi Hatake stands no chance against my Riiku." And as Aya attacked again, Keiko-Mei defended herself half-heartedly as she was distracted by the words that her opponent had spoken.

_My Kakashi?_


	20. A Single Kunai And A Single Mistake

**The best chapter yet! I promise!**

**Review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - A Single Kunai And A Single Mistake**

Kakashi kept his foot to the throat of the teal eyed Riiku as he glared at him with both his black and his Sharinggan eye.

"So, you're the leader, huh? I figured you'd put up more of a fight and that you'd be a Guardian as Kaida predicted." Riiku glared up at the Copy Ninja with pure hatred.

"You know, just because you won the battle doesn't mean this war is over. I've noticed that three of your companions are missing, including that pretty jonin you were with." Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"What are you getting at?" He grabbed Riiku by the collar of his shirt and lifted him so that his feet didn't touch the floor.

"Give it up now!" Riiku smirked evilly.

"You love her, don't you? Too bad for you. My dear Aya will leave nothing, but her corpse behind. After all, she is the last Guardian."

_Keiko wouldn't let herself die so easily. Especially not when she knows now that there are people who care about her._

Kakashi chuckled lowly and darkly.

"You're wrong about that. That pretty jonin I was with? She's a Guardian as well, meaning your Guardian is in a whole hell of trouble." Riiku's teal eyes went wide as Kakashi's grip tightened.

"But, you better hope that nothing happens to her, or else. Kaida, you and Sakura stay here and wait for me to return. I'm going to back up Keiko-Mei." The priest, who was standing in the doorway, blinked at how easily he was sensed before he nodded.

_I was right. Kakashi does love her._

"Of course. What do you want me to do with him?"

"Tie him up. I'm sure the princess will want to throw him in prison for a very long time." Then, Kakashi was gone and the priest stared down at the bewildered Organization leader with his red eyes flickering with memories of his younger years.

--

Aya and Keiko-Mei clashed their katanas together, creating a loud ringing throughout the throne room.

Blood trickled from their mouths and bruises covered their cheeks. Their kimonos were ripped and there was blood making its way down the left leg of the crimson haired Guardian. The ponytailed Guardian, however, had a gash near her right ribcage which was causing her great pain as her blood soaked her pale blue kimono.

Sasuke and Naruto were still fighting the last few goons.

Keiko-Mei's amethyst eyes narrowed and flashed as she caught an opening in her opponent's defence. She swung her leg and Aya jumped back, dropping her sword instinctively to avoid being hit. The jonin had planned this move and took her chance to re-sheathe her sword and pant.

Aya panted as well, but did not re-sheathe her weapon.

"Giving up so easily?" She gasped.

Keiko-Mei glared.

"You wish." The dark haired woman locked her eyes with Aya's and then began to form hand signs.

"This game has just started, Aya Tatsumi and now it's just about to end." Aya's eyes went wide as heat then began to radiate off of her opponent's body.

"Fire Dance!" Flames overtook Keiko-Mei and seemingly began to dance around her form.

Aya stepped back in surprise and then narrowed her eyes before gripping her sword tightly.

"Stop fooling around!" She lunged and Keiko-Mei smirked before closing her eyes and relaxing her body.

Then, just as Aya was about to land her blow, she did a graceful twirl and re-pulled her katana from its sheath. The colorful flames moved with her just as gracefully and Keiko-Mei swung her own sword to re-connect with Aya's. Flames overtook her own katana and as soon as the metal slammed together, they jumped from the tip of Keiko-Mei's sword to Aya's. Then, they claimed Aya's weapon, causing her to drop it hurriedly and step away.

Keiko-Mei chuckled.

"So, now you get it, huh? My Fire Dance allows me to control the flames. If I wanted, I could set you on fire. Luckily for you, though, I don't think you're that much of a threat without your sword." The flames around the woman died down and faded and she watched as Aya fell to her knees before she kicked the weapon over to a seemingly far off corner.

"Sasuke, go find the princess. She's probably down in the dungeon." Sasuke reluctantly dropped the battle and nodded before leaving Naruto to fight off the last two goons in black.

"HEY!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING!!! SASUKE, YOU JERK!!!" Keiko-Mei chuckled weakly, completely forgetting about her enemy.

Aya smirked evilly and quietly began to get to her feet.

_You may have gotten rid of my sword, Keiko-Mei Hiyoshi, but I am not only a Guardian, but a ninja just like you. Perhaps we could've been friends if we had of met ten years ago, but sadly it will never be. Especially not when I do whatever my Riiku tells me._

Aya slid her hand down into her thigh pouch and pulled out a single kunai. Then, she turned her attention to the back of her preoccupied enemy and flung herself at that woman.

Keiko-Mei's purple eyes widened and she coughed up blood before looking down and seeing the tip of the kunai that had stabbed her.

_I deserved that._

"KEIKO-MEI!!!" Naruto shouted, and Aya felt herself get punched in the gut before she went flying backwards, slamming against the stone wall.

She was then rendered unconscious upon impact and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Kakashi panted heavily, his eyes both flaring as he rubbed his knuckles.

"I have to say, I enjoyed that." He then heard Naruto shout out and his eyes widened as he turned around and saw the genin attempting to keep the female jonin awake.

"Keiko-Mei! Come on, stay awake!" Kakashi was soon by the side of both the blonde and the severely wounded woman.

He gently placed his hand to her cheek and she glanced up at him, smiling weakly.

"I- I can't believe I forgot about her. Pathetic, huh?"

_Figures that'd be the first thing to come to her mind._

Kakashi glanced to Naruto.

"Tie up the Guardian tightly and then hurry to the church to tell Kaida about what happened. Where's Sasuke?" Keiko-Mei's eyes dulled slightly.

"Finding the princess." Her voice was quiet and Kakashi gently shook her before flashing Naruto a near glare.

"Do it already!"

"Got it, Kakashi Sensei!" The silver haired jonin kept his hand to Keiko-Mei's paling cheek.

"Keiko. Stay awake, got it? You're not going to die because of a little mistake, understand?"

"D- don't think so lowly of me. Besides, w- we still need to- we still need to finish our talk." Her amethyst eyes seemed to jump back to life, but her cheeks continued to pale because of her continuously bleeding wounds.

"I'm sorry." She smiled.

_It's been a long time since I've seen both of your eyes, Kakashi. It's been a long time. I know your feelings haven't changed and I've realized so much in just one month._

"H- hurry up and say it already." She murmured suddenly and his eyes widened before he smiled.

Keiko- you're not the oblivious little girl I used to know. Not anymore. I never thought I was that obvious.

"Say what?" Her eyes closed briefly before she weakly reached up and caressed his cheek with her fingertips.

"Fine. D- don't. S- stubborn man. I- I wonder if there's- if there's moments like these in those- in those damn books of yours." It was then that she gently tugged down his mask to reveal the lower part of his handsome face and used his surprise to her advantage when she pulled him into a kiss.

It was brief, but it was enough to convey her feelings and once she was done, Keiko-Mei gently tugged his mask back up. She even re-adjusted his forehead protector to cover his Sharinggan eye.

_Say it. Say it. Tell me that you care again. I want to hear it. I need to hear it._

"S- say-" Before she could finish, Kakashi had pulled his mask back down and was kissing her again.

Her amethyst eyes glazed over as she kissed him back weakly. The silver haired jonin made this kiss last at least a minute longer than the first before he pulled away and tugged his mask back to cover his face.

"Th- that works too." She paused.

"That makes three." And Kakashi couldn't help, but feel curious as to what the hell she was talking about.

But, before he could ask, her head tilted to the side and her eyes fluttered shut. His heart skipped and he gently shook her.

"Keiko-Mei, stay awake for just a little longer. Keiko, stay awake. Mei!"


	21. Worries

****

Sorry it's taken so long, but I've had writer's block...again.

**Please REview**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 - Worries

Fourteen Years Ago

_Keiko-Mei slid back and did a handstand as she swung herself around to kick at her opponent. _

_He dodged her narrowly and thrust his palm towards her, landing the blow in the middle of her chest. The teenage girl was sent backwards and crashed into a tree._

_"Keiko! Are you alright?! I didn't mean to be that rough!" The teenager looked up at her companion and was trying to focus on just one of them._

_"Hey, Kakashi, did you know that you have a twin?" The fifteen year old Kakashi swore under his breath._

_"Does your head hurt?" She shook her head violently, causing her loose ponytail to come loose and her black-green locks fell past her shoulders._

_The second Kakashi merged with the first and she flashed a grin._

_"I'm good now. Don't worry about it. That just teaches me to be prepared the next time I spar with you." She tapped her temple._

_"I'll wear a helmet."_

_"I'll just be more careful next time, okay? No need to go that far." He sat down next to her, one arm drifting lazily over his knee._

_The fifteen year old then glanced over to his friend and saw that she was staring up at the cloudless sky, smiling slightly. He took that chance to allow himself to study her._

_Her body, he had only just begun to realize on her thirteen birthday nearly a year ago. But, of course, his feelings for the beautiful girl at his side had started way before then. They had started on her twelfth birthday. Now that she was a teenager, however, they had definitely escalated._

Damn it.

_Kakashi glanced away quickly, a blush which was hidden by his mask also beginning to form across his cheeks. It was then that he noticed the blue daisy growing at the base of the tree they were leaning against._

_He grinned._

That's right. I haven't given her one today.

_Kakashi gently plucked the flower from the soft grass and twirled it in his fingers before he handed it to the girl beside him._

_Keiko-Mei blinked her amethyst orbs in surprise, but soon grinned and accepted it openly._

_"Thank you, Kakashi."_

So obvious. If you would only ask, then perhaps I would kiss you and we could become more than friends.

_Kakashi looked back up and let out a content sigh at the same time. Then, they looked towards each other and laughed._

_"I'm glad we're friends, Kakashi. And we're going to be friends forever, right?"_

_"Well, hopefully. You know in my situation things, it's pretty dangerous. And in yours too, with you being jonin and all." Keiko-Mei smiled._

_"So? That doesn't mean that we can't always be friends. Just because you're an ANBU and I'm a jonin. If one of us dies, we can still always be friends. I know!" She jumped up and Kakashi looked at her strangely._

What are you up to now?

_"Come on, get up!" _

_"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a knot." Keiko-Mei rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips._

_"Let's make this our designated meeting place! That way, if something happens to one of us, we'll know that we'll always be able to be friends and to talk to each other." She looked up at the large sakura tree before looking to Kakashi._

_"So?" He was silent._

Nothing better happen to you. I don't want to even think of losing you too.

_"Kakashi? Are you okay?" He blinked and then grinned._

_"Sorry, I zoned out." Keiko-Mei nodded unsurely, but soon pulled out a kunai and carved her name into the bark._

_Then, she tossed Kakashi the kunai and he stared at the tree before reaching out and carving his name as well. He handed the kunai back to the teenage girl, who tilted her head slightly before frowning._

_"It's missing something."_

_"It's got our names on it. What else could it need?" Keiko-Mei then used the kunai to carve cartoon figures of herself and Kakashi into the bark._

_She pulled back after finishing her work and she nodded, rather proud of herself._

_"There. Now, if something ever happens to one of us, we'll leave something behind to make the other feel better. I left behind my horrible artwork. Your turn." _

_"Only you, Keiko." Kakashi mumbled before he took the kunai from her._

_Keiko-Mei laughed cheerfully as he then began to think of what to add to the tree. It then hit him and he carved in a message of meaning._

**I will never forget about you, no matter where I might be and what might happen**

**I will always be with you and I will always guide you**

**I promise and I always keep my promises, even if I never do arrive when I say I will**

**Kakashi Hatake**

_He ended the simple message and then handed the girl back her kunai once again. Keiko-Mei took it back and smiled tearfully after reading the words._

_"Kakashi, I never thought you had it in you. So poetic." It was then that he grinned._

_"I learned it from the new volume of Jeriya's novel. It's really quite interesting, you know." Kakashi pulled out the orange book and Keiko-Mei's mouth gaped._

Is he seriously reading such things?!

_"Kakashi!"_

_"There's worse things I could be doing." He responded and she sighed before smiling again._

_"I guess you're right. Luckily, I'm a very understanding friend. Now, I'm hungry. Let's go get some food of some sort. You're buying." She then took off running and Kakashi raised his gaze from his book and ran after her._

_"Hey! I bought last time!"_

--

**Present**

Kaida pressed a cold cloth to the forehead of the unconscious woman, watching her carefully with ruby eyes before looking towards the open window.

It was midnight, the day after the successful battle. The princess was safe, and the Organization was taken care of. All that remained was for Keiko-Mei to wake up.

"You know, Kakashi, I highly doubt standing there all night will do anything." The silver haired jonin continued to stare out at the stars and the moon.

A cool breeze, which came from the window, rustled his hair, which shimmered somewhat in the dim light.

"I just want to be awake when she wakes up. I'm sure that Keiko-Mei would do the same for me." Kaida smiled softly.

"True. Although, how about getting some rest for your students' sakes? Sakura is getting worried."

"She's always worried."

"Keiko-Mei will probably pound the living life out of you if you don't get some sleep, Kakashi Sensei." Both men turned to the door and were surprised to see the three genin standing there.

The one who had spoke being Naruto. The blonde had a determined look in his sky blue eyes as he stared at his sensei before allowing his eyes to flicker to the unconscious woman on the bed.

"Especially since she really loves you." Sakura added quietly.

"Heh, I agree with these two. Keiko-Mei will never forgive you if she finds out about this." Kaida chuckled quietly.

"They seem to be into blackmail."

"You have no idea." Kakashi mumbled.

"Kakashi Sensei, please get some rest." Sakura begged and the male jonin finally sighed in what seemed to be defeat.

_Just to make them happy and just to get them to leave and get some sleep of their own._

"I'm not leaving this room, but I'll attempt to get some sleep. How's that?" Naruto grinned.

"That's the best we can ask for, right? We're just thinking of your health."

"That's so very kind of you. Now, shouldn't you three be going to bed as well? Kaida?" The priest nodded and shuffled the genin from the room before gently closing the door to the room behind him.

Once that was done, Kakashi allowed his eye to flicker to Keiko-Mei's pale, moon-kissed face.

_I won't have to go to our tree. At least, I won't have to if you wake up._

--

**Thirteen Years Ago**

_Keiko-Mei walked through the forest, alone. She was on her way to her and Kakashi's tree after just getting released from the hospital after a successful B-Rank mission._

_She now had a broken arm._

Oh, Kakashi won't be too thrilled with this.

_The teenage girl soon came to the clearing where the large tree grew and her amethyst eyes went wide when she saw her silver haired friend sitting beneath it reading his little orange book. Of course, that wasn't what surprised her currently. What surprised her was that he wasn't wearing his mask. It was tugged down._

Oh my God. Kakashi.

_She shook her head and narrowed her eyes._

Something's wrong. Kakashi would never forget to pull up his mask. But, then again, maybe he hasn't noticed me yet. It's a possibility, considering I've been extra careful to make sure that no one finds this place.

_Keiko-Mei took several steps back and made certain that her friend wouldn't notice her staring. She didn't know how he would react and she figured it would be best if she never told him what she had seen._

He is ANBU after all. It'll be for the best.

_"Kakashi? Are you there? Or are am I here first again?" She called out as she revealed herself to her companion._

_She smiled brightly when she saw him again, this time with his mask covering his face as he read his book._

_"Wow. You're actually on time." Kakashi glanced up, grinning under his mask, but his expression became serious when he saw her arm in its sling._

_"Keiko-Mei, I thought you said that you'd be careful?"_

_"I just got a little careless. It won't happen again." She replied sheepishly, using her one good arm to rub the back of her neck._

_Kakashi sighed._

_"You said that the last time." _

_"Yeah? Well, I'm not good at staying out of trouble. You should know that better than anyone."_

_"Unfortunately, I already suspected that you'd come back injured. Just not that you'd be as seriously injured as this." Keiko-Mei blinked and then released a sigh._

_"It's nothing, really. If you think this is serious, then you've got a screwed up way of thinking, Kakashi. I'm completely fine."_

--

He remained seated by her bedside, his eye focused on her face as he patiently waited.

He knew not much time had passed since she had lost consciousness back at the castle, but it still felt like too long. Just too long.

Kakashi released a quiet sigh before reaching out and gently grabbing the pale hand of the unconscious female jonin. He held it in his open palm and then squeezed just slightly. It was then that she stirred, causing him to smirk before releasing her hand and pulling out his book to continue from where he left off.

_No more worrying._


	22. Back and Better Than Ever

**Yeah, so this is it...the final chapter of EOBS. **

**Sorry it's taken so long to get it up, but I've had writer's block...damn it...**

**I'm also sorry if this chapter isn't the best way to end a story, but if it's any consollation( i think that's the word) I'm more than likely going to put up a sequal. I really want to, since I've gotten really attached to Keiko-Mei/Kakashi...they truly are the perfect match. In my opinion anyway. I hope she wasn't too Mary-Sue for you guys, but I've gotten no complaints about it yet, so I guess it's a good sign.**

**Anyway, please forgive me and please review...**

* * *

**Final Chapter - Back And Better Than Ever**

Keiko-Mei gave a small bow to the pink robed princess, who was smiling brightly.

"I can't thank you enough for all that you've done!" The princess glanced to the other ninja and the priest.

Kakashi glanced Keiko-Mei, who was gripping her side. His eyebrow rose before he turned his attention back to the princess.

_Keiko-Mei must still hurt. It doesn't look like too much pain, though. I'll just keep an eye on her, just in case._

Naruto gave the thumb up and grinned.

"It was nothing, Princess!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura, amazingly, didn't really care.

She was more interested in the royalty in front of her than in the fact that Naruto was being- Naruto.

Kaida bowed.

"Princess, as you might have already guessed, Miss Keiko-Mei Hiyoshi is one of the last remaining Guardians. Without her, surely this victory wouldn't have been made possible. Not without her companions either." The princess continued to smile.

"Of course! It'll be nice having someone as strong as Miss Keiko-Mei around here now! Especially since she's one of the Royal Guardians." The genin all looked surprised as they glanced towards the female jonin.

She was stiff and looking at the floor, her fists clenched together tightly.

_Yes, I forgot about that._

"Keiko-Mei's staying here?!" The princess grinned.

"Of course! I need someone to protect me and frankly, the guards just aren't cutting it. But Miss Keiko-Mei is a Guardian, so she really has no choice, but to stay anyway, considering I am her princess. She has to serve me and do what I tell her to." Naruto was about to say something, but everyone looked at him to tell him to keep silent.

Well, everyone, but Keiko-Mei. She was still staring at the floor.

"P- Princess, may I point something out?" Kaida asked.

The princess nodded.

"Of course, Kaida!"

"Miss Keiko-Mei is not only bound to the Royal Family, but to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's difficult for her to just stay here. Might I suggest sending her back to the Village in the Leaves as a peace offering?" The princess blinked and then bowed her head.

"I trust your judgement, Kaida. Yes, that's fine. Although, the Leaf Village is far away. Will Miss Keiko-Mei be able to make it back here if something happens and we need her help?" Kakashi now spoke.

"I can assure you, Princess, that Keiko-Mei will do all that she can to protect you, as will Konoha."

"Y- yes of course." Keiko-Mei's voice was quiet and she was once again gripping her side.

_Damn it. It hurts._

"I- I'll value my duties as your Guardian, Princess. I promise."

--

The five Leaf ninja stood at the gate of Tama City, Kaida with them.

It was time for them to return back to Konoha.

The priest handed the young woman a folded fighting kimono to replace the one that was damaged in the fight.

"Uh, thank you, Kaida." She looked to the sky nervously before glancing back to the priest.

"For everything. This situation is exactly what I needed." She grinned.

"Hey, Naruto, what do you think Tsunade's facial expression will be once she sees that I'm forming coherent and full sentences?" Sasuke grunted as Naruto beamed and snickered.

"Keiko-Mei, are you sure you should come back? You were born here and you're pretty much royalty yourself-" Sakura trailed off as Keiko-Mei glanced from Kaida to her companions.

Her eyes rested the longest on Kakashi before she grinned again and placed her hands on her hips.

"Konoha is my home, Sakura. I may have been born here and I may have spent the first two years of my life here, but Konoha is where I've spent pretty much my entire life. Besides, if I stay here, I might get into something I won't be able to get out of alone. Especially since no one's sure what killed off the original Guardians before me. Curiosity would eventually get the better of me." Kakashi smirked under his mask as he brought his book back up to continue reading.

Keiko-Mei glared at him before snatching the book from his fingers and stuffing it in her own jonin vest.

"Nah-uh, Mr Hatake. No perverted books for you. Not when I still feel like crap and not when you need to have all of your attention on our surroundings." Kakashi stared at her before letting out a defeated sigh.

Sasuke grunted.

"Can we go now? It's almost nightfall."

"Sasuke has a point." Sakura added, while staring lovey-dovey at the Uchiha.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted at the attention he wasn't receiving from his crush.

Keiko-Mei glanced to Kakashi and ran her fingers through her hair, frowning when she felt just how much shorter it was.

"Damn it. It's going to take me years to grow it back." Kaida chuckled quietly.

"I suppose I'll see you in the days to come. Have a safe journey home." Kakashi nodded.

"Thank you for your help, Kaida. Hopefully, the next time we see you, it won't be under such circumstances." The genin gave a simultaneous nod of agreement.

"Yeah!" Keiko-Mei rolled her eyes at Naruto's comment.

"You three go on ahead. We won't be too much longer, okay?"

"Yes, Keiko-Mei." Naruto was reluctant, but he followed Sasuke and Sakura as Keiko-Mei returned her attention to her adult companions.

She reached her hand out to Kaida and shook his.

"Goodbye, Kaida. We'll see each other again." Kakashi smirked and nodded as they then began to walk after the genin.

The silver haired jonin gave a lazy wave and then looked towards his female companion.

"You know, I like your hair shorter."

"You really want that book back, don't you?" His shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"It's true."

"What is? That you like my hair or that you want the book?"

"Both."

"Well, at least you're honest." Keiko-Mei then stopped and Kakashi looked at her strangely.

_I've never felt like this before. Never this happy. Perhaps I just needed to look inside myself to get all my answers. Kaida, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto- they've all helped me find myself again. They've all helped me in ways I couldn't even help myself. _

"Keiko?" She glanced up and smiled.

_Yeah. They've saved me._

"It's nothing, Kakashi." They returned to walking and Keiko-Mei pulled her Leaf Village forehead protector from her satchel.

She stared at it with her amethyst orbs for a few moments before she reached up and tied it tightly around her forehead.

_I've proven to myself that I am worthy after twelve years of waiting. Figures._

Kakashi glanced to her as she finished tying the knot and smirked before reaching over and brushing his hand up against hers. It didn't take her long to grasp it tightly and securely.

"HEY!!! STOP BEING ALL MUSHY AND HURRY UP!!! I WANNA GET HOME!!!" Both Keiko-Mei and Kakashi simultaneously released a loud sigh before releasing each other's hands.

"NARUTO!!! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!!!"

"OWWW!!! Sakura!"

"Morons. Let's get going already." Keiko-Mei laughed quietly.

"Annoying little brats. They had to ruin the moment. Hey! Sakura, stop trying to kill Naruto! He needs to be alive so that the Hokage can kill him!"

"GAH!!! SAKURA, KILL ME, PLEASE!!!" Keiko-Mei's laugh became a little louder and Kakashi chuckled as well.

"You just love to stir trouble, don't you?"

"Hey, don't ask me if you already know the answer." She replied, still grinning.

Then, much to his surprise, she bolted into a run.

He blinked.

"Wha'?"

"If you want your book back, you're going to have to catch me!" Kakashi immediately sighed and then called after her.

"Do you have to be that cruel?!"

"There's worse things I could do!" His eye widened before he smirked and chuckled.

"True. Very true."

--

"They're back, Lady Tsunade." Shizune spoke so suddenly that the older woman jerked due to being startled.

"Took them long enough. They're late."

"HEY!!! WE HAD TO- mmph!" Sakura laughed nervously as she covered Naruto's loud mouth.

Tsunade raised a brow in question as the rest of the group of five entered the room, the female jonin covered in bandages with much shorter hair than when she had left.

"Care to explain Keiko-Mei's injuries, anyone?" The group was silent until the ponytailed jonin rolled her amethyst eyes.

"Really? No one wants to explain my injuries to the almighty Hokage? Nobody? Sakura, just un-gag Naruto already and let him do the talking."

"You're doing enough of it yourself, Keiko-Mei. Why don't you just tell the story?" Kakashi asked, flipping to the next page of his book as he received a glare from the young woman.

_I'm __so__ burning his book for this treatment._

Tsunade stared at Keiko-Mei with interested eyes as a small smile crept up onto her lips.

_So, in order for someone to return to their normal emotional state, they must spend over a month with Naruto Uzumaki. Figures._

"Fine." Keiko-Mei returned her gaze to the Hokage and took a deep breath before handing in the mission report, revealing that everything had been a success.

And once she was done, Tsunade allowed her amber eyes to close briefly before glancing to the dark haired young woman.

"Everyone, but Keiko-Mei can get out of my sight." Keiko-Mei watched as Kakashi smirked at her from beneath his mask and shot him another glare.

Of course, she didn't move even an inch as she returned her gaze to Tsunade, who was smiling again.

"You probably should take some time off to heal properly, Keiko-Mei."

_That's not all you want to say, so get it out already._

"Of course."

"You know, I've heard about Guardians, but I never thought any still existed. That just proves how wrong I was." The older woman paused and then continued.

"You can leave now. That's all I wanted to say." Keiko-Mei raised a brow sceptically before turning and heading to the door, being stopped just as she touched it by Tsunade's voice.

"Your voice is beautiful. You really should continue to speak."

_That sounds similar to what Kakashi said to me._

"I plan on it."

"Oh, and one more thing, Keiko-Mei."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" The blonde smirked and kept her gaze on the darker haired jonin.

"Your headband looks good on you. Especially with your haircut." With that said, Keiko-Mei knew the talk was over and with a small smile and nod, she left the Hokage's office.

She wasn't surprised when Kakashi wasn't waiting for her, in fact that only made her smile. He wasn't ever going to change and she made an inner promise to herself to never change back to what she was ever again as she made her way through the streets of Konoha.

Her amethyst orbs studied each of the people she passed, just like they always did before she had left. The only difference this time, however, was that she was no longer seeing the shadows of what once the world-

_The world's gotten so much brighter in such a short time._

Keiko-Mei allowed her eyes to flicker shut for a brief moment as she came to the shade of several familiar trees. She smirked when she sensed Kakashi's chakra deep within them at a very familiar destination.

She stepped within the trees and moved silently and carefully so not to disturb her surroundings as she made her way to the large Sakura tree and the silver haired jonin standing in front of it. He was staring at it with his book dangling loosely at his hip in one hand, the other hand stuffed in his pants' pocket.

Keiko-Mei stopped walking and placed her hand up against the bark of another tree, keeping the small smile on her face as she rolled her eyes and leaned the rest of her body against it.

_This is perfect. As if everything was always this way. The way I've always wanted it to be._

After a few more minutes, Kakashi then glanced over his shoulder and grinned from beneath his mask.

"About time."

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life. Well, that and Tsunade was pounding with me oh-so-wonderful compliments." She paused and then blinked.

"I'm beginning to sound like you."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Kakashi replied, still smirking.

Keiko-Mei looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning.

"It just very well might be. There aren't meant to be two of you, Kakashi. The village would be overwhelmed if there were, and so would I." She was soon standing beside her companion, her slender fingers tracing the drawings and the words etched into the bark of their tree.

Kakashi watched her every movement carefully, his eye studying each of the perfect curves of her body as well. Keiko-Mei smiled inwardly at the known attention she was receiving and pretended to ignore it.

_He's lucky I can play the oblivious card well._

"It's been awhile since I've seen my horrible artwork. After the death of the Fourth, I used to come here every day, just wanting to see if you were waiting for me. You never were here those four years I came, so I just stopped and gave up- I probably shouldn't have, but I wasn't exactly stable during that time." She tensed slightly upon feeling one of Kakashi's hands press down gently on her shoulder and one of his arms go around her waist.

Her eyes widened in surprise, before they closed. A stray tear trickled down her cheek and she smiled weakly when he suddenly brushed it away.

"Keiko-Mei, if you keep focusing on the past-"

"Don't be a hypocrite, Kakashi. You focus as much on the past as I do. The only difference is- we focus on it for different reasons. You do it for Obito and Rin, and I do it to scorn the fact that I was-" Keiko-Mei's amethyst eyes widened once again when Kakashi crashed his lips against her.

It was after a few moments that she returned his affections, knowing that it was just his way of getting her to shut up.

_- I'm not a coward. I never was. Fear is a natural notion that we humans suffer with. Even the greatest ninja must face fear._

Kakashi pulled away and tugged his mask back up, watching the pondering young woman curiously.

_What's going through your head now? You can't still think you're a coward. Not after all the hell you've been through and not with everything you risked._

Keiko-Mei glanced up at Kakashi and smiled as she raised her hand to brush her fingers along her Leaf headband.

"It's nice to wear this again. A little strange at first, but wearing it reminds me of all those years ago." She glanced back to the carvings on the tree, her smile becoming tiny.

"I think that I'm going to go home and get some sleep now. You should probably come with me. You slept just as little as I did." The silver haired jonin stared at her before he smirked.

"If that's an invitation-"

"Don't be perverted, Kakashi. Then again-" She allowed her eyes to flicker to his little orange book before she rolled her eyes and twisted free from his hold.

"- I guess it's to be expected of you." Kakashi then watched as she walked away, a slight blush in his cheeks at her accusation.

Then, he smirked and followed after her.

_I'm glad that you can see again, Keiko. It seems that the shadows that clouded your eyes have cleared and that you can see everything that's been right in front of you this entire time._


End file.
